Past The Point Of Rescue
by MorrowManiaWolf
Summary: Sequel to Angels Among Us


**Past the Point of Rescue**

**Chapter 1**

Settling into his locker room, just finishing up for the night, Dave packed up his bag and headed out of his locker room. Running a hand through his short spiked black hair as he headed down the hall, wearing a pair of jet black workout pants with a white stripe down the sides of his legs, sneakers and a white wife beater. Stopping off at ECW's part of the arena, he wandered down the hallways as he ignored most of the occupants from the brand. He stopped near an open door to one of the locker rooms. Knocking on the door as Sandman climbed to his feet and walked over. "Hey Dave." He nods. "Hey Sandman. Tommy here?" He shook his head. "No he headed towards your side of the arena. He was going to look for you, to return Brin to you before he left. Probably got tied up with Heyman." Dave nods. "Thanks man." Sandman nods as Dave walks off.

Walking back onto his side of the arena, upon hearing a few voices of some of the guys that still remained in the arena. He saw Mark and Chris Benoit talking to one another as he approached. "Any of you seen Tommy?" He asked as he walked up. Mark turned and looked to Dave as CB looked to him. "I haven't yet tonight Dave." CB answered. "I haven't yet. Doesn't he have Brin tonight?" Mark questioned. Dave nodded. "Yea he does. He's playing run around with my kid. I hate this with him." Mark placed a hand upon his shoulder. "Calm down Dave. He's still in the arena. We've been here for awhile, he hasn't gone out the door to the garage. He wouldn't do that and not tell you." Dave nods as the sound of, "Dad!" got his attention. He turned, dropped his bag to the floor as Brinnie came running up to him and jumped into his arms. Dave wrapped his arms around him. "There you are slugger. Where's your Uncle?" Dave asked as Brinnie gave him a hug and pulled back. "He's coming. He's talking to Paul and told me to go on ahead to find you, before you got worried. So here I am." Dave smiles as he nods. "So I was told. Ready to go get something to eat and do some homework before bed?" Brinnie nods. "Yes sir." They release the hug as Dave climbs to his feet. "I will catch you two later." Mark and CB both wave as Dave and Brinnie walk off to head back to the hotel for the night.

"How's that cheeseburger Brin?" Dave asked as he finished up his sandwich. Brin burps as he places his plate upon the cart. "Excuse me.. It was great Dad." Dave nods as he chuckles. "As they say, that's a sign that the tank's full." That brought a giggle out of Brin as he grabbed his back pack and brought it over to the couch, where Dave seated himself, after putting the service cart into the hallway. "What do you have left for homework Brinnie?" Dave asked as his son rummaged through his back pack. "I think math." He crinkled his nose to almost a stinky face. Dave chuckled as he ruffled his son's hair. "I know how much you hate math kiddo, but you gotta do it." Brinnie sighs as he nods, pulling out his book and notebook. "I know. I hate it, but I know I must do it." Dave smiles as Brinnie opened up his math book upon the coffee table, kneeling down in front of it as he opened up his notebook to where he written the assignment and started in on his work.

Dave always sat nearby in case Brinnie needed his help as he slowly got to his feet. "Did you take your pills Brin?" Dave asked as he rummaged through his duffle bag for his cell phone charger. Brin jumped to his feet. "No I almost forgot. Thanks for reminding me dad." Grabbing his hip pouch off a nearby chair, opening it up for his meds, taking the appropriate ones and dosage. He took them with the remaining water he had left over from the bottle he got with dinner. Dave plugged his cell phone into charge as it rang. "That's odd. Every time I plug it in to charge someone calls. They must have radar or it's.." Brin ran over to the phone. "Mom!" Dave laughs a bit as he picks up the phone, opening it as he looked to the ID. "Your right. You two have radar I swear." He turned the phone on and let Brindale answer it. Brin took the phone over to where he was doing his work as he had a conversation with his mom.

Dave seated himself as Brin turned and looked to him. "Yes mom.. No.. I'm behaving... Yes I'm doing it now.. Yes I took them just now too... Yes I'm staying out of trouble and listening to Dad and uncles." Brin rolled his eyes as Dave shook his head, telling him not to do that. "Yes mom.. I love you too mom.. Yes he's right here.. Bye.." He took the phone away from his ear, handing it over to his Dad as he returned to his math homework.

Dave took the phone from Brin as he brought it up to his ear. "Hey hun. How you doing?" First thing he always asks. Propping his feet up on the nearby love seat as he listened to JB on the other end. "That's good to hear. How's the business going?" He looked over at what Brin was doing as he listened to JB speak. "Good to hear. Nobody isn't giving you a hard time on the sites right? I know how some workers give you a hard time because you're a woman and everything." He answers her with a 'Mhm', every once in awhile as he listened to her talk about the construction projects she has going with her business. "Good to hear hun... Yea things are going good here. Yes he is, been staying out of trouble. No he hasn't been listening to DX with their tricks." Dave chuckles a bit as he leans forward and taps Brinnie on his shoulder. Brinnie was looking in the back of his math book for the answers to the problems, trying to cheat.

Brinnie stopped as he saw his father give him a evil glare as he nods and goes back to trying figure it out on his own. Dave leaned back against the couch. "Huh? Yea I'm here. I caught our son trying to look up the answers in the back of his math book... Yes I'm watching him. He stopped as soon as I tapped him on the shoulder... No I did not give him an evil look... Alright I did... Hey he stopped didn't he?" He heard JB trying to give him the third degree and then started laughing cause she was joking. Her laughter could be heard through the phone by Brinnie. He looked over his shoulder. "Great.. I have two nutty parents..." Dave lifted a brow to Brinnie. "Hey watch what you say Brin. You make us nutty." He rolled his eyes as he went back to his work. Dave shook his head as he heard JB. "No he was kidding JB. I got it. Yes... No... No Sandman doesn't have him drinking, Jeff doesn't have him sugar highed yet... No Mark isn't riding around without Brinnie wearing a helmet and no Steve isn't teaching him ANY wrestling moves, but I am."

He pulled the phone away from his ear as JB started yelling from the other side of the phone. Dave sighs as he put the phone back to his ear. "JB calm down. I was just kidding. I'm not teaching him anything to do with wrestling I swear." Dave sighs as he runs a hand over his face. "I know JB. We've discussed this many times, don't push him into anything he doesn't like. Let him be his own person. I know, I know." Dave leaned his head back as he listened. "Mhm.. Yes dear.. Yes JB, I will have Brinnie call you tomorrow, once we land in San Antonio. Yes hun, don't worry.. We're both fine and we both miss you. Yep.. Love you.." He hung up the phone as he sighed, climbing to his feet as he walked over and placed his cell phone on charge.

"Your mother sends her love and you gotta call her once we land in San Antonio tomorrow." Brinnie looks up from his work and nods. "I will." Dave walks over as he looks to Brinnie's work. "Good Job son. I knew you would get it. Next time I see you peeking in the back of the book. I will punish you for it. You know better." Brinnie sighs. "Yes sir. I'm sorry." Dave nods. "It's alright. Why don't you go get ready for bed. Gotta get to bed early. You can finish this on the plane tomorrow." Brinnie nods as he climbs to his feet, walks over to his suitcase, grabs his PJs and heads for the bathroom for a quick shower. Dave closes his math book, notebook, picking it all up, placing it in Brinnie's back pack. Placing it with the packed up gear for tomorrow, it would be his carry on, along with his hip pouch of medicines. He walked over and checked to see if any needed refilling yet. "Looks like two bottles need refills. Have to get them in San Antonio while we're there." He grumbled to himself as he placed the bottles back into the pouch, zipping it up and placing it upon the night stand near Brinnie's bed. Getting change into a pair of black sweat pants, settling upon his bed. Brinnie finished up and placed his dirty clothes near his suitcase to put with his others in the morning.

Dave got up from his bed as Brinnie climbed into his. "Brush your teeth and everything?" Dave asked as he pulled the sheet and blanket up to cover Brin up. "Yes sir I did, before my shower." Dave nods. "Good man. Let's get some sleep. We've got a 7 am, wake up call by the front desk. You hear the phone and it's that time. Pick it up and wake me." Brinnie nods. "Yes Dad." Dave smiles as they bump fists. "Night sport." "Night Dad." Dave gets up, climbing into his bed, turning off the lights as he settles in for some sleep. In no time, sleep found both of them.

**Chapter 2**

Heading downstairs to the lobby to check out, then head to the airport to catch their flight to San Antonio. Dave headed up to the desk as Brinnie ran over to Mark and jumped into his arms. "Hey Uncle Mark." Mark chuckles as Brin knocked him off his feet and onto his ass. "Hello Brin. Man your getting stronger everyday. You knocked me over this time." Brinnie laughed a bit as they released the hug. "Sorry Uncle Mark." Mark chuckles lightly as he climbs up onto the couch. "It's alright Brin. Just lost my balance. Where's your Dad?" Brin pointed over to the counter, where Dave was standing in line. "Checking out." Brin picked up his gear and placed it to the side, seating himself upon the couch, beside Mark while he was waiting for his Dad. They ended up in a small conversation about school and such, playing catch up, since Brin hadn't been around Mark in a week. Sighing Dave finally finished as he picked up his bag and suitcase as he walked off and walked over to Brinnie and Mark. "Ready to go slugger?" Mark stood to his feet as Brin climbed to his feet, grabbing his back pack and suitcase. "Yes Dad." Mark and Dave shake hands. "How you doing Dave?" Mark asked as they released their hand shake. "Doing good Deadman. Where's the other half?" He asked. Mark rolls his eyes. "She's coming. Went to get some coffee in the café."

A 5'9 athletic built, pulled back, shoulder length raven haired woman came walking out of the café across from them. Tight blue jeans, that stopped mid calf. Showing off her tan legs. A pair of white tennis shoes and a white Harley Davidson tank top. Carrying two large cups of coffee as she approached the group. "Hey Dave." A voice sounded as Mark smiled. "Hey hun. I thought you got lost." She shook her head as she handed Mark his coffee. Mark took the cup, leaning down and kissing her neck gently. "No just a long line. I swear Paul was ordering half the menu in there. He's buying for half the RAW roster in there." A pair of silvery blue eyes connected with the dark brown eyes of Dave. "How you doing Animal?" Dave shook himself of his thoughts as he got lost in the eyes of Mark's current girlfriend. "I'm doing good. How are you Juleanne?" "I'm doing rather well thank you." Sipping her coffee as a clearing of a throat got everyone's attention. "Remember me?" Brinnie said as Dave placed a hand upon his shoulder. "Juleanne, this is my son Brindale. Brindale this is Uncle Mark's lady friend, Juleanne." Brin smiles as he leans his hand out. "Nice to meet you ma'am." She smiles her pearly whites as she crouches down, grasping the young boys hand. "Nice to meet you Brindale. I've heard so much about you from your Dad and Uncle here. Nice to place a face with it." Brinnie nods as the shake ended. "So haven't I. Nice to meet you too. Please call be Brinnie. Everybody else does." She nods with a grin. "Sure thing Brinnie." Standing to her full height as Mark and Dave finished their conversation. "Let's get going Brinnie. We don't need to miss our flight." Brinnie nods as he adjusts his gear and starts heading out of the hotel lobby. "We'll see you at the airport Dave." Mark said as he patted Dave's shoulder as he walked off to check himself and Juleanne out of the hotel. Dave nods as he walked off, not before catching her eyes once again with his. Shaking himself from his thoughts as he left.

Landing in San Antonio a few hours later, cause of delays, found Dave and Brinnie making their way through the airport, stopping every now and then for autographs. Heading for the rental counter as Dave remembered. "Brinnie call your mom. I told her you would." Brinnie nods as Dave hands him his cell phone. Brinnie opened it up as he sat over on a bench with their luggage as he made the phone call. Dave wandered over to stand in line at the rental counter. A hand upon his shoulder made him jump out of his thoughts. "Hey fancy meeting you here." Juleanne's voice sounded behind him. Dave looked over his shoulder. "Y...Y.." Clearing his throat. "Yes it is. What are you doing here?" He asked. "Getting Mark's rental. He's sitting with Brinnie." Dave looked over as he saw Mark sitting beside Brinnie. "I see." He turned his attention forward as the line moved. "Can I ask you something?" She asked. Dave felt his heart jump a beat as he heard her ask that. "Uhh.. Yea.. Sure what's on your mind?" She sighed a bit as she stood next to Dave. "I know this is going to sound odd, but why do they call you 'The Animal'?"

Dave chuckles. "A bunch of reasons. Most of all, how I take out my opponents in the ring. Didn't Mark tell you?" She shook her head as her hand was still sitting on his shoulder. "He told me, but I wanted to hear it straight from the Animal's mouth." She smiled widely, showing off some of her pearly teeth to him. Dave nods as she slid her hand down his bare upper arm as he stepped away and up to the counter.

Brinnie finished his phone call as he placed his Dad's cell phone in his cargo short front pocket. Mark placed his arm around the boy as they started talking a bit. Mark saw how sad Brinnie was after talking to his Mom on the phone. "You'll be home before you know it Brin. In another week." Mark said as he patted the boy's back gently. Brinnie nodded his head. "I know Uncle Mark, but I still miss her. She sounded sad on the phone today, not like last night." Mark looked to him. "Don't you worry. She misses both her men. Little and big." Brinnie looked up to his Uncle. "I guess your right." Mark smiled. "I know I'm right." Brinnie hugged him. "Thanks Uncle Mark." Mark smiled broader. "Yer welcome anytime kid. We're heading out to Houston after the show tonight. Maybe I can convince your Dad to stay at the ranch, while we do the shows there?" Brinnie pulled back from the hug as his eyes went wide. "You really mean that?" Mark nods. "Sure. Be good to not stay in a hotel and we can go fishing." Brinnie starts fidgeting in his seat a bit. "I would love to go fishing in your pond again. See me catch the biggest one again." Mark chuckles. "Of course you will. You always do." Brinnie chuckles as Dave and Juleanne walk over. "Ready to go Brinnie?" Dave asked as he walked over. Brin nods as he gets to his feet, picking up his back pack. "Yes Dad." Mark climbed to his feet. "Hey Dave.. Juleanne and I are heading to the next stop in Houston after the tapings tonight. Why don't you and Brin come and stay at the ranch for that time. Be good to not stay in a hotel for once." "I don't know Mark. I don't want to be a bother.." Juleanne shakes her head as Mark does. "Naw your not a bother. Plus I love having Brin and you at the house." Dave nods. "I'll take you up on the offer man. Thanks I appreciate it." Mark nods. "I'll see you at the arena." Dave nods as Mark walks off with Juleanne hanging on his arm. She looked over her shoulder, secretively and winked at Dave.

Dave stood there with a bit of a goofy grin on his face. Brinnie saw this and grabbed his Dad's forearm, shaking it a bit to get his attention. "Dad? You alright?" Dave shook his head out of his thoughts as he heard and felt Brinnie on his forearm. Pulling gently from his hand. "Yes I'm fine. Just tired from the flight that's all. Come on, let's head to the hotel for some lunch and then to the arena." Brinnie nods as him and his Dad walked off to the rental, then heading for the hotel.

**Chapter 3**

A couple of days later, found Brinnie and Dave at Mark's ranch. Brinnie ran off the porch out to the barn to grab the fishing gear. "I'll meet you at the pond Brin. Just don't go near the water until I get there." Mark yelled as Brinnie ran off. Dave walked out onto the porch in a pair of blue jean shorts. "Thanks for letting us stay Mark. I appreciate it, so doesn't Brinnie." Mark looks to him as he slides a light gray wife beater on. "Stop thanking me Dave. Enjoy yourself before we have to head in tomorrow. I'll take Brinnie fishing like I promised him. If you want to join us, you can. If not, then just relax. You need it." Mark patted his shoulder as he walked off the porch, heading towards the back part of the property where the pond was located to meet Brinnie for some fishing.

Dave stretched a bit as he seated himself upon the top porch step, relaxing in the warmth of the mid morning sun. He never heard Juleanne kneel down behind him, until her arms were around his neck. "Hey Dave." She said in a quiet seductive voice. His brown eyes slowly opened as he jumped to his feet. "Hey.. Oh.. Hi Juleanne. Just enjoying the nice weather." He dusted his shorts off as she slowly climbed to her feet. "Something wrong David?" She asked as she placed her hands upon her hips. She was wearing a short pair of blue jean Daisy Dukes and a white tight tank top. Showing off her tan skin as her hair was pulled back off her shoulders. He shook his head. "N..N..No problem here. Just startled me really."

Lowering her hands from her hips as she smiled gently to him, "Then why so jumpy around me? You stammer too. Did I do something wrong?" Dave sighed as he couldn't deny that she had been flirting with him for the past few days, out of Mark's view of course. "You've been flirting with me Juleanne. It's not right. Your with Mark and I'm married." Juleanne sighs as she walks over to him, placing her petite hands upon his broad shoulders lightly. "What don't like it? What Mark doesn't know won't hurt him and your wife." Dave swallowed hard as he felt his heart racing with her touch. He closed his eyes as he breathed heavley through his nose, lifting his hands up and grasping hers gently. "I..I..I can't Juleanne. Your very beautiful, your eyes are.. mesmerizing and I would..." He stammered off as Juleanne smiled to him. "Why thank you David.. But you would what?" She asked in his ear as she kissed the side of his neck, right below his ear. He felt a shiver run through his body, that was one of his deadly spots. He swallowed hard as he lowered her hands with his, placing them upon his hips. "I would.. Ravish your body, if I wasn't married and you weren't taken.." He looked into her eyes as she smiled to him. "Nobody will never know..." Dave felt his barriers crumbling to her seductive voice.

"But.." She slid her hand off his hip, placing a finger tip upon his lips. "Shhhh... No need for talking.. Just follow your feelings, my dear Animal." She rubbed herself against the front of his jean shorts while running her fingernails down his chest to his washboard stomach. Dave shivered as chills ran through his body. She giggled as she heard a growl escape Dave's lips. Leaning her head towards his ear and whispering. "Wanna show me the other side to 'The Animal' I was asking about?" Nipping his earlobe as he growled louder at her. Instinctly picking her up into his arms and carrying her into the house. "Where?" He asked in a gruff. She wrapped her arms and legs around Dave's body, pointing upstairs to one of the guest rooms, which was where Dave was staying. "Your room." She purred into his ear as she began to nip and kiss his neck, down to his collarbone. Dave buried himself into the crook of her neck, the smell of her perfume and her scent was intoxicating him to no end.

Carrying her up the stairs, skipping a few as he went. Quickly walking down the hallway and entering his room. Kicking the door shut with his foot gently as he led them over to the bed. Laying her down upon her back, still kissing and nipping her neck. She untangled her legs from around Dave's waist. "God Dave you are such an Animal.. You live up to it.." Dave growled as he removed her tank top. "This is.. Just the beginning..." He gruffed as he tossed her tank top to the floor, along with her silky light gray bra. His hands slid up her sides, cupping each of her double BB breasts. She gasped at his advances, running a hand through his short black hair. "You..are such a tease.." She hissed out. Dave looked up with his dark chocolate brown eyes to her darken blue eyes, the silver had completely disappeared. Stripping themselves out of the rest of their clothes, teasing was now out of the question as their lust was now taking over both of them.

Dave crawled up the bed as he sat between Juleanne's legs as he nudged them open with his knee. Leaning upon his hands on either side of her shoulders, leaning his head down as their lips clashed in a mind blowing, passionate kiss. Wrapping her arms around his neck as their tongues intertwined in a magical dance. Slowly pulling back. "Please..Don't make me wait any longer.." She pleaded as they looked into one another's eyes. Dave lowered himself near her entrance, teasing her with his enlarged tip. She hissed at the contact as she ran her nails along Dave's back. Dave hissed as he gritted his teeth, he was trying to keep things under control. "Nobody can't hear us. The windows are closed.. Near the front of the house.. They're way in the back..." That was music to Dave's ears as he slid the tip of his engorged cock into her. He gritted his teeth as he felt her engulfing him as she slid the rest of himself into her awaiting abyss. They sat still as they both adjusted to one another. Wrapping her legs around his waist as that made him sink deeper. They both moved together, at different rhythms, wanting the same thing.. Release...

**Chapter 4**

Mark and Brinnie came walking up from the pond, with Mark's arm laying across Brinnie's shoulders. "You out fished me again kiddo. You're a natural." Brinnie chuckled. "Thank you Uncle Mark. I learned from you don't forget." He nods. "That's right. Your Dad had a hand in don't forget." Brin nods. "I know." They walked up to the porch as Mark heard some noises from the house. He stopped Brinnie from going inside. "Brinnie why don't you take the gear to the barn and then go play with the dogs." Brinnie looked up to his Uncle as he was handed the tackle box and rods. "Yes Uncle Mark. Just tell Dad for me." Mark nods as Brinnie walks off. "I will son." He walks up the stairs of the porch as he quietly steps into the house. He listened as the noises were coming from upstairs. Then he heard yelling, but not argumentative yelling, but of passion. He gritted his teeth as he walked over to the gun cabinet and grabbed his 12 gauge shot gun. He closed the cabinet door as he kicked off his sneakers as he headed upstairs with the shotgun in hand. He kept them loaded, but on safety, in case. This time he took the safety off. He listened as the noises as he felt his blood boil as he saw the door closed to one of the guest rooms. He opened the door to the room. His eyes went wide as he felt his heart sink at the sight of Juleanne riding Dave's cock like a champion. He cocked the shotgun as he stepped into the room.

Like deers caught in headlights, Dave and Juleanne heard the cocking. Juleanne jumped off Dave and covered up with the blanket as Dave sat up and got to his feet quickly on the other side of the bed, but upon his knees. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" Mark bellowed as he aimed the gun at the both of them. Dave swallowed hard past the lump in his throat to the sight of the gun. "This isn't.. What it looks like Mark.." Mark growled. "Oh.. It's not what it looks like? Hell Son.. Looks like your fucking MY girlfriend!" Juleanne got off the bed as she went to go to Mark. He aimed the gun at her. "Don't you even think of coming near me, you god damn WHORE! Get your shit and GET THE HELL OUTTA MY HOUSE! We're done!" Juleanne sniffled as she grabbed her clothes and left the room to gather her gear in Mark's room.

Turning his attention back to Dave. "How could you Dave.. How could you cheat on JB and Me.. What the HELL were you THINKING? I don't think you were thinking with the right HEAD, that's for god damn sure." Dave stammered over his words as he sighed, knowing it was no use to try and talk his way out of this. "Gather your damn gear and get the HELL OUTTA MY HOUSE! I don't want to see you near me no more!" Dave had slipped on his jean shorts while he was hiding as he slowly got to his feet and started packing his gear under shotgun point. "Now.. Mark.. Don't do nothing hasty.." Mark narrowed his eyes to Dave. "Don't tell me to calm down.. I'll shoot you in the ass boy! NOW PACK!" Dave jumped as he packed up his bags along with Brinnie's. "Leave the boy's gear. He's staying with me.." Dave narrowed his eyes. "I'm not leaving him here with you.. Your god damn crazy!" Mark growled. "He's staying here.. I don't need him knowing what you did to his mother.. He's too damn young and innocent in all of this.." Dave sighs as he left Brinnie's bags as he climbed to his feet, walking out of the room still under shot gun point.

Juleanne sobs could be heard as she finished gathering her gear through out the house. "Both of you want one another, you leave together. Get the hell out! Don't you even DARE look back or even try and talk. Cause I'm sure in HELL ain't listening. Unless you wanna see your next breath." Mark warned as Dave headed down the stairs, Juleanne following right behind him. Dave slid on his sneakers and grabbed his keys and cell phone. Juleanne walked out the screen door with her bags under her arms and in her hands towards the driveway. "H..H..How do you expect me to get to town?!" She bellowed between sobs as she dropped her bags in the dirt. Dave followed as Mark marched out of the house with the gun still aimed at them. "You figure it out slut. You couldn't keep yer damn legs shut, that should get you somewhere." Dave walked over to the SUV he rented and opened up the back. Tossing his bags in along with Juleanne's. "Get in and shut up." He said as a yelling voice was heard. "Dad! Dad! Where you going?!" Brinnie bellowed as he ran up. Mark lowered the gun and placed it out of sight. Juleanne sniffled as she walked up to the front of the SUV and climbed into the passenger seat.

Dave bent down as Brinnie ran into his arms. Brinnie wrapped his arms around his Dad's neck. "Don't leave without me.." Dave sighed. "I'm going to get a hotel room in town slugger.." Brinnie pulled back from the hug and looked into his Dad's eyes. "I thought we were staying here at Uncle Mark's ranch?" Dave sighs a bit. "Well your staying with Uncle Mark, while we work here in Houston. I'm going to find a hotel room to stay in. I've got some business in the city, that I need to tend too. Traveling from here would be too much. I hope you understand Brinnie.." Brinnie sighs as he nods a bit. "Yes sir..." Dave nods as he pats Brinnie's shoulder gently. "Now you behave and listen to your Uncle alright? You'll see me at the arena, when he brings you." Brinnie nods once again as Dave climbs to his feet and walks up to the front of the SUV. Brinnie slowly backs away towards the porch as the SUV started up and pulled off down the driveway. Brinnie climbed up the porch steps backwards, slowly. He never took his eyes off the SUV as it disappeared down the driveway.

Mark stood inside the screen door as he watched the whole time. He stepped out onto the porch, once they left and knelt down. Brinnie slowly turned around as he looked to his Uncle. "I heard you yelling at Dad and Juleanne... What did they do Uncle Mark?" Mark sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, he didn't think Brin heard him. How could you explain something like this to an eight year old? "I'm mad at your Dad and Juleanne, Brinnie because they did something really wrong, that hurt myself and is going to hurt your Mom, once she finds out." Brinnie narrowed his eyes. "Daddy hurt Mom?" He questioned. Mark nods a bit as Brinnie turned and looked to the settling dust. "I hate him. I don't like Mom getting hurt... Why did he do it Uncle Mark?" Brinnie asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. Mark moved and sat down beside him on the porch steps. "I don't know kiddo. If I knew then I could explain it. But I can't, I'm sorry."Brinnie sniffled as his body shook.

He turned and jumped into Mark's arms as he buried his face into Mark's chest as he sobbed. "I hate him Uncle Mark! He hurt Mom! I wanna hurt him back!" Mark sighed as he wrapped his arms around Brinnie as he let the boy sob. "No you don't want to hurt him Brinnie. I know it hurts that he hurt yer Mom, but you don't want to hurt him. It's not right." Brinnie sniffled. "Yes it is. He hurt Mom, so I get to hurt him. I always protect Mom, ever since the day she adopted me. I've always protected her." Mark rubs his back to try and comfort the boy. "Don't you worry Brinnie. I'll take care of everything.." Brinnie sniffled as he looked up into Mark's eyes with tears running down his cheeks. "You promise?" Mark nods. "I promise Brinnie. You keep on protecting your Mom, like you have. Don't worry I'll be right beside you in helping out." Brinnie sniffs as he nods. "Thanks Uncle Mark." Wrapping his arms around his Uncle's neck. Mark hugged him gently. "No problem kiddo. Why don't we go inside and get you cleaned up. I'll make some lunch. I'll even make your favorite." Brinnie released the hug and nods. "Grill cheese sounds good for lunch." Mark leans his head down and kisses Brinnie's forehead. "After we'll do whatever you want." Brinnie sniffles as he slowly climbs to his feet, Mark to his as he led the boy inside. "I don't feel like doing very much right now. Can we watch a movie or something? I'm not feeling too good."

Mark stops him as he kneels down. "Take a few deep breaths and relax." Brinnie closes his eyes as he takes a few deep breaths and nods. "I'm alright Uncle. I think I'll feel better once I eat." Mark nods. "Go clean up in the bathroom and lay on the couch. I'll make lunch and see how you feel then. You took your pills this morning right?" Brinnie nods. "Yes I did. D.. It was made sure it was done." Mark nods as Brinnie turns and walks off to get cleaned up. Mark gets to his feet and heads towards the kitchen, starting to make lunch. He grabbed the phone and dialed JB's cell phone. He sighed as he got the voice mail. He left a message and placed the cordless upon the counter as he finished making lunch for Brinnie and himself. He put his anger and heart break to the side and turned his mind on Brinnie. He was his concern right now. Hearing he wasn't feeling good had him a bit worried. He was hoping it was just the meds making him feel bad or just with everything happening. He finished as he grabbed the cordless and headed into the living room to watch a movie with Brinnie and enjoy their lunch.

**Chapter 5**

Stepping into the hotel lobby, I stepped up to the desk, to see which room Dave and Brinnie were staying in. Sighing as I dropped my heavy duffle bag to the floor, next to my rolling suitcase. Placing my arms upon the desk, I was about to say something as I heard someone call my name out. "JB!" Slowly turning around as Tommy and Sandman walked up with their gear in their hands. "Hey guys." Tommy dropped his gear as he picked me up in a bear hug. Wrapping my arms around his neck as I returned the hug. "Good to see you. What are you doing here?" Tommy asked as he placed me upon my feet. Sandman stepped up for his hug. "I wanted to surprise Dave and Brinnie. I took a couple of weeks off from my business and here I am. You two look good. Do you know what room Dave and Brinnie are staying in here?"

Tommy shook his head. "They're not staying here. Last time I knew it, Mark invited them out to his ranch to stay with him and his girlfriend.." Tommy suddenly stopped as Dave and Juleanne came walking in with all their gear. Juleanne sniffled as she plopped herself onto the couch near the open bay window, after putting her gear on the floor. Dave dropped his duffle bag and knelt down next to her. "Isn't that Mark's girlfriend with Dave now?" Sandman asked. Tommy nodded. "Yea it is.. But don't ask what happen, because it looks to me Mark and her had a fight and Dave brought her here." I stepped back from the two of them. "With his own gear in hand, without Brinnie?" I questioned as I felt my cell phone vibrate. I took the phone out of the holder and saw the ID, it was Mark's home phone. "Speak of the devil he called me. I wonder what's going on.." Tommy shrugs. "I don't know, but I'm gonna check me and the big man in. We'll see you at the arena tomorrow?" I nod. "You bet." Tommy picked up his gear and headed for the desk with Sandman along side him.

I picked up my gear and walked over and stood a ways away from Dave and Juleanne. "Don't worry hun. You can stay with me until we figure this out, just as long as Mark doesn't blab to JB we'll be in the clear.." I lifted a brow to Dave's words. "Blab what to me David?" Dave jumped as he got to his feet. "JB... What are you.. Doing here?" I lifted a brow as I crossed my arms over my chest. "Coming to surprise you and Brinnie, spending my vacation with the two of you. By the looks of it, I'm a surprise to you. So... What did you mean by Mark blabbing something to me?"

Lifting a brow as Dave didn't say anything for a few minutes. I let my light brown eyes look him over. I caught a lot of scratches upon his chest and back, for when his back was facing me. I thought they were from work, but they aren't. I recognized them anywhere. "Nothing JB. I thought Mark would of called and said something dumb that wasn't true. Juleanne and him had a fight and I brought her here to stay." I looked to her and then to him. "I can see that, but with your own gear in tow? Aren't you staying at the ranch with Brinnie?" Dave shook his head. "No I have some business here in the city and it would make it hard to travel back and forth. So I left Brinnie with Mark. I didn't want to spoil his fun to be bored here." I nod as I noticed something else, Dave wouldn't look me in the eye as he spoke to me. "I see.. Mark did call me, but all I got was a voice mail. Why don't you get her a room Dave and us a room. I'll go deal with Mark and then I'll meet you up there." Dave nods as he grabs his gear and Juleanne's as they both headed for the counter to check in.

I walked outside with my gear in hand as I grabbed my phone and listened to the voice mail that Mark left on my phone. He didn't sound right, he sounded upset and angry at the same time. I knew how Mark sounded when something was wrong. I saved the message as I called the house as I waited for him to pick it up, but nobody answered. I closed my cell phone as I headed back inside and grabbed my gear and headed to the desk to see what room Dave had gotten for us. I dragged my bag onto the elevator once I got a key card from the desk. I pushed the appropriate button for the floor as the doors closed.

The elevator reached the floor as I sighed, rubbing the back of my soar neck. I grabbed my duffle bag and rolled my suitcase off the elevator.

Walking down the hallway as I passed a door as I heard giggling of someone. I shrugged as I thought it was one of the Divas with one of the talents. I approached the door, opening it and rolling my case in and placing the huge duffle bag upon the floor next to it. Plopping down on the bed as I sighed, running a hand through my shoulder length brown hair. I heard my cell phone ring as I grabbed it, looking at the ID, it was Mark. Turning the phone on as I answered it. "Hey Mark... Yea I got your message.. Everything alright?" I listened as I sighed. "Mark I'm here in Houston... I just got here.. I took two weeks vacation from the business to come and spend it with Dave and Brinnie... Sure... Brinnie alright?... Mhm.. Good.. Sure I'll bring my gear out with me. I'll stay on the ranch than stay here. Dave's going to be busy anyways with business... Yea he brought your girlfriend Juleanne to the hotel cause you two had a fight... Uhh yea that's what he told me... Why don't you wait until I get there and we'll have a long talk Mark... Yea.. See you in a few.." I hung up my cell phone as the door opened to the room. I turned as I saw Dave carrying Juleanne in his arms as she was kissing his neck. I lifted a brow as I rose to my feet, crossing my arms over my chest as I narrowed my eyes. "What the hell's going on?!" I bellowed as Dave jumped, dropping Juleanne onto the floor. "What're you doing in my room?" She asked as she climbed to her feet. "Your room.. This is Dave's room. What are YOU doing in his room?"

Dave stepped between the two of us as I stepped up and was about to pound the snot out of Juleanne. "Now hold on..." I stepped back as I lifted a brow. "Protecting the slut David? I knew something was wrong with this entire picture..." Dave narrowed his eyes towards me. "What's your problem JB?" I growled. "My problem... MY PROBLEM!? Now hold the phone.. I don't have a problem, but one..." Dave crossed his arms over his chest as Juleanne let the door close behind her. "And what's that?" Dave asked in an evil calm voice. I chuckled as I lifted a hand up and smacked Dave right in the cheek, leaving a hand print behind. He growled as he placed his hand upon his face. "What was that FOR?!" He yelled as he shook the cobwebs out of his head. "That's for lying to me David. I know what's going on.. An idiot could figure it out.. Nice try in trying to cover your god damn tracks." Dave rolled his eyes. "Whatever you've heard is not true JB.." I lifted a brow. "So there's something going on.. Someone better spill it before I go mental on the both of you... Cause you've been caught David.. You can't deny it.. I haven't talked to nobody, but Tommy and Sandman. And they just got here to Houston." Dave sighs as he runs a hand through his hair. "Nothing's going on. Mark and Juleanne had a fight. Just helping her out." I scoffed. "Yea and carrying her into your room as she is latched onto your neck like a leach. Come up with a better answer, like the truth David Bautista."

Dave was about to say something as Juleanne stepped between the two of us. "Dave's telling you the truth. Mark and I had a fight, he was comforting me." I growled as I lunged and knocked her onto her back and started beating her face in with my fists. Next thing I knew it, I was lifted up and swung, connecting with David's nose. A yell was heard as I was thrown into a wall, Dave hitting a knee as his eyes watered and blood gushed from his nose.

I slid down as my breath was caught in my throat.

I shook my head as I slowly stood to my wobbly feet. "Don't deny anything either one of.. You... I talked to Mark... I see the marks upon David's chest and back. Those are scratches from fingernails of a female. Not from work either David. You cheated on me with that slut, laying right over there, in Mark's OWN home. Which he wanted to share it with you, cause he thought he was being a good friend. You go and pull this bullshit... No more David.. I caught you lying before, I'm sick and tired of it..." I grabbed my duffle bag as I winced and my suitcase. Walked over Juleanne and by David. "Don't call nor come to Mark's ranch. I want nothing to do with you. You stay away from Brinnie too, you upset him enough as is.." I stopped as I felt Dave grabbing my ankle. I kneed him in the chin as he fell backwards onto his back. "Don't touch me you self centered bastard! You'll be hearing from my lawyer in the morning. You stay away from Brinnie and myself." With that I opened the door and stormed out with my gear as I headed for the lobby.

I wiped the blood from a few cuts upon my face, upon my light gray t-shirt, that was under a vest I was wearing. I turned the keycard into the desk and walked out of the hotel. The elevator dinged as Dave came jogging out as I left the hotel, I stood outside the hotel, waiting for the cab I had called. "JB.. Wait.." Dave said as his nose bled as he caught up with her outside of the hotel. I growled as he stepped up to me, placing a hand upon my shoulder. "I..I..I'm sorry JB.. I don't know what happen.. I swear..." I grabbed his hand and pushed it off. "Don't touch me David.." I reached over to my hand and pulled both rings off. "I want nothing to do with you. We're done. I'm sick and tired of being faithful to an asshole like you. Stay away from me and Brinnie. I swear I see you near him, I will castrate you!" The cab pulled up as the cab driver put my gear in the trunk, opening up the back door as I climbed in. "You'll be hearing from my lawyer tomorrow morning." With that I threw the rings into his face as I closed the back door. Giving the cab driver the address, as he pulled away and drove off towards Mark's ranch.

**Chapter 6**

The cab pulled up Mark's driveway as it stopped at the gate. I got out as the cab grabbed my gear. I put the code in that Mark had given me as I dragged my gear with me as I walked through the gate, after paying the cab his fare and a tip. I walked in the grass, dragging my suitcase behind me and my duffle bag over my left shoulder. I know Mark was going to blow a gasket once he saw the way I looked. I heard the dogs barking as I walked up the drive, stopping as I knelt down, letting them sniff. Giving them attention as I saw Mark walk out of the house, onto the porch. I slowly climbed to my feet as I sighed. I walked up as I sighed and looked to him. "Hey JB.. Why didn't you call and tell me you needed a ride?" Mark said as he walked over to the top of the stairs. I sniffled as I looked up to him. "I..I.." Sighing as I finally got my voice. "I got a cab up to the gate.. Walked the rest of the way..." Dropping my duffle bag into the grass as I slowly sunk to my knees. "You knew didn't you Mark?" I asked as I wiped the lingering tears from my eyes, along with some blood.

Mark walked down the stairs as he walked over to her, knelt down in front of her. "Yes I did JB. I was going to tell you when you got here. But by the looks you found out... I'm sorry.." I shook my head as I slowly lifted my head up to his view. "Not your fault.. It's theirs... I don't know where I went wrong..." Mark narrowed his eyes as he saw the cuts, scrapes and bruises. "What the hell happen?" He asked in a light mono-toned voice. "I caught him walking into the hotel room, with Juleanne in his arms. Latched onto his neck like a leach. I confronted them both, for my efforts, I beat the shit outta her. Dave threw me into a wall and then tried to apologize. I told him to fuck off, then threw the rings at him and left. Here I am.." Mark wrapped his arms around her gently. "That bastard will pay JB, I promise." I wrapped my arms around Mark as I sniffled. "It's alright Mark. I broke his nose, I think. I beat the shit outta her, she'll remember me for awhile." Mark chuckles as I pulled back from the hug. "That's the JB I know. Taking things into your own hands and leaving a mark behind for your efforts." Mark climbed to his feet as he grabbed my duffle bag and suitcase. "Come on in. Brinnie's sleeping, he wasn't feeling good earlier." I slowly climbed to my feet as I followed Mark inside. "Let him sleep."

Mark headed upstairs and placed my gear in one of the guest rooms and headed back down stairs. I kicked off my sneakers and headed for a bathroom to clean up. I lifted my head as I stared into the mirror. I was battered and bruised and a shiner to boot forming around my left eye. "They got you good." I jumped as Mark startled me. He walked around me and grabbed a few things out of the cabinet. "Let me fix you up, before you bleed all over my house." I seated myself upon the side of the tub and let Mark fix me up. "Mark call me JR from now on. I'm taking my maiden name back as of today.

I want nothing to do with him, no more." Mark nods. "You got it. Did anybody witness what happen?" I shook my head. "No it was held behind closed doors, except in the lobby, when Dave led Juleanne into the lobby. Tommy and Sandman saw them and was asking me what was going on. We all thought you and Juleanne had a fight." Mark chuckles as he finishes up. "We kinda did for the obvious reason." I nod as I sigh and run a hand through my hair. "I'm sorry he got you involved Mark..." Mark cleans up the mess and places things back into the medicine cabinet. "Don't worry JR. No matter what a lot of us are involved. You're family to a lot of the guys. Why do you think Brinnie calls a lot of us his uncles?" I chuckle. "That's very true... God wait until some of them find out.. They are gonna go Animal hunting, that's for sure."

Slowly rising to my feet as Mark followed me out of the bathroom. "Not before I get my hands on him first." I chuckled as we walked around the stairs case, heading towards the living room. "Want anything from the kitchen? I'm heading that way." "Anything and some aspirin if you got it." He nods as he heads into the kitchen. "Mom?" I stopped in my tracks as Brinnie caught my attention from the stairs. I slowly walk over as he walks down the stairs quickly, wrapping his arms around my neck, after I knelt down. I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him gently. "There's my little man.. How you feeling?" "Better.. I missed you..." I smiled through the bruises. "I missed you too."

Pulling back from the hug, Brinnie frowned as he saw his Mom's face cut up and bruised. "Who hurt you?" He asked as he lifted his hand up and ran his fingers gently along my jaw line. I winced as I sighed. "I'll explain later Brinnie." Mark came walking into the living room. "Look who's up? Feeling better?" Brinnie looked to Mark and nods. "Yes Uncle Mark I am." He nods. "Good to hear. Mom made a surprise visit to spend some time with you." Brinnie smiles as I slowly get to my feet, lifting him into my arms. Wrapping his arms around my neck as I carried him. "I wouldn't spend my vacation any other way." I sat down on the couch as Mark seated himself at the other end. Brinnie sitting between us. Mark handed me a bottle of water with the aspirin. "Thanks. I'm gonna need a whole bottle by the end of the week, I swear.." Mark chuckles as I took the pills and guzzled some water.

Brinnie snuggled into my side as I wrapped an arm around him. "Did you finish your studies for tomorrow?" I asked. He looked up to me and nods. "Yes I finished them yesterday on our drive here." I nod. "Good your teacher will be happy to hear that, when you see her tomorrow at the arena." He nods as he climbs off the couch and looks to me. "May I go outside and play?" I nod. "Of course, but don't go too far. Unless you come in and inform us where your going." He nods. "I will Mom." He jogged out the screen door, closing it so it wouldn't slam and left to go and play. I sigh as I look to Mark. "Does he know?" Mark watched Brinnie head outside and then turned his attention to JR. "In a way he does. He heard me yelling at Juleanne and Dave when I found them. He was outside playing in the yard with the dogs. I didn't think he heard me. I got them out of the house, threatening them with a 12 gauge shot gun." I shook my head. "Brinnie didn't..." Mark shook his head. "I hid it before he saw it. Only thing he thinks is Dave has left to go to town for business. But after they left he asked why I was yelling at them. I told him because Dave hurt you. He got upset and he started telling me how he felt." I lifted a brow. "And what did he say?" Mark turned and looked to her. "He hated him for hurting you. Telling me how much he wanted to hurt Dave. Told me how he has always protected you, since the day you two met. He despises Dave to no end. I calmed him down and let him do whatever he wanted. He had lunch, took his meds and watched a movie. He told me he wasn't feeling good, so he went off to sleep. That was that."

I nod. "He smarter than you all think. He thinks he's 30, but he's only 8 years old. But I love him just the same." Mark chuckles. "He's a heck of a kid. He out fished me earlier today.. Again.." I laughed a bit. "It's your own fault you showed him your secrets and he's better than you." Mark narrowed his eyes towards me. "What's so funny about that?" I shrug. "An eight year old out fishing the Deadman, that's what makes it funny." Mark looked away with a roll of his eyes. "Whatever.." I laughed as I shook my head. "Aww come on Mark. You know I'm kidding." Mark shrugs. "I'll remember that. How's the business going?" I sigh. "Busy. I barely could get out for the two weeks, but things are still going. I have my cell if anything goes wrong. Emergency wise. But business is booming." Mark nods. "Good to hear things are going good in that aspect." I nod as I rummage through my pocket for my cell phone and open it. "Mentioning the devil himself." I flipped open the phone and pushed the ignore button.

"He's already at it. Idiots never give up I swear." Closing my phone as Mark sighs. "He's already trying to make you see his lies again hm?" I nod. "Yep. I should of known better, when I found scratches and such on him the last time he came home Mark. But I was too blind to see through his lies at that time. Plus I was too busy getting the business to pay attention." I slowly brought my knees up to my chest, resting my chin on them. "Thank god I didn't put the business in his name, like he wanted too." Mark slid over and placed his arm around JR's shoulders. "At least your construction company's safe." I nodded. "Yes it's under my name and Brinnie's. If anything happens to me, it's his to inherit." I leaned against Mark's side as I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "I called my lawyer on the way over here. Drawing up the divorce papers as I sit here. He'll be sending them to Dave first thing in the morning. I told him I didn't want nothing from him, not even child support. Brinnie isn't really his. He has my last name not Dave's. I wanted to change it, but I thought twice. Thank god I did." Mark rubs her upper left arm as he listened to her talk, he knew it helped her to talk everything out.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do now. I can't stay in DC at the house. Gonna have to go home earlier than I expect, find a place to stay for me and Brinnie." Mark shook his head as he spoke. "No you don't have too JR." I lifted my head up as I looked to Mark. "Why do you say that?" "You can stay here as long as you want. I've got plenty of space and I don't mind having you and Brinnie around. Until everything's settled between you and David." I smiled a bit. "That's very kind of you Mark, but I can't. I've got the company to run. I can't uproot it and fire all the workers. They depend on the money and jobs I get for them." Mark nods. "Well you can run the company from here if need be. You might be able to merge with a company down here and branch out, you never know." I sighed and shrug a bit. "I don't know nobody to do that with down here Mark. I can look around and make some calls." Mark thinks for a moment. "I can make some calls myself. I've got some buddies that might know someone." "Don't put yourself out because of us Mark. I wouldn't feel right doing it." "I don't care, as long as you and Brinnie are safe and happy. That's what counts for me." I nod. "Alright.. You've got yourself a couple of room mates for awhile." Mark chuckles a bit as he holds JR close to his side. "I knew you couldn't say no."

I look up to him. "I know I can't to you. You've given me a kick in the butt ever since I mugged you. Given me a lot to handle and then Dave came into the picture. What a mistake that was.." Mark sighs. "Don't dwell on it JR, he's not worth the spit on the sidewalk." I chuckle as I look to him. "Where do you come up with this stuff? From a book?" Mark laughs. "No I just came up with it now.." I chuckled as I slowly sat up and stretched as I winced. "Damn bruises." "Take it easy JR. I don't need you hurting yourself more." I look over my shoulder to him. "I'm fine. Just moving the wrong way, I will feel it for a few days." Mark climbs to his feet as the phone rang. "I'll get that. Then I'm heading outside to enjoy the rest of the day." I stood to my feet as Mark walked away to get the phone. I headed outside as I saw Brinnie playing in the yard, tossing a tennis ball up and down catching it with his hands.

Then he would throw it for the dogs to chase. I walked to the end of the porch, climbing up on the railing to seat myself. Brinnie looked over and waved, I waved back as Mark walked out onto the porch as he was grumbling under his breath. I looked over my shoulder as I turned, leaning my back against one of the support beams. "Problem?" Mark walked over, placed his hands upon the banister and looked to me. "She called.. I should of checked the ID first.." I rolled my eyes. "Pleading for you to take her back. She'll never do it again, blah, blah, blah... Right?" Mark nods. "Yea.. How did you know that?" I chuckled. "I got the same thing almost the same way from you know who. The way I see it is Mark, they aren't worth it. We have a right to be mad for what they did. Don't let it bother you." Mark seats himself upon the banister as he nods. "JR you have a way with words. But I know your right, I shouldn't let her get to me, especially when I should be the one mad not her." I nod as I sat up and patted his shoulder. "There's someone out there for us. Just waiting to be found. At this moment, someone found me and wants to play." Mark chuckles as I bounded off the porch to go play with Brinnie and the dogs. Mark sighed as he shook his head as he saw JR grab the hose and start spraying water at the dogs as they jumped up to bite at it, as Brinnie ran through it to try and cool off from the late afternoon heat of the day. He knew he had one thing on his mind, protecting JR and Brinnie the best he could from harm. Nobody else would do it, why not him?

**Chapter 7**

Climbing out of Mark's truck in the parking garage of the arena. Brinnie placed his back pack upon his back as he walked around with Mark. Walking over as Mark looked to me. "You sure you want to come with me tonight JR? You don't have too, you could of stayed at the house." I shook my head. "I told a few of the guys I would be seeing them tonight. So I'm keeping my promise, I'm not going to let him ruin my life and make me hide. No way." Mark smiles as he pats her shoulder. "Alright. But you know what we talked about right?" I nodded. "Yes I remember. Don't you worry. I'll be too busy to even do anything I swear." Mark nods. "Don't you worry about him. I'll handle him personally." I nodded once again as Brinnie walked in front of me as Mark opened the door to the backstage area from the garage. We both stepped inside as I shouldered my medium sized duffle bag. "Mom, can I go see Uncle Tommy? Please?" Brinnie asked. I sighed. "Now hold on Brin.. Let's find out where Uncle Mark's locker room is, then you and I will go find Uncle Tommy. I promised him and Sandman we would see them." Brinnie smiles as he runs up ahead and stops, waiting for Mark and I to catch up.

I squeaked as I was picked up from behind in a bear hug. "Rumors are true! Why didn't you come and say hi!" Jeff said as I sighed. "Hello Skittles! I just got here, that's why. And what rumors were that?" Jeff put me down as Mark stopped and looked to him. "Hey Deadman." He nods as I sighed. "Skitty what did you hear?" He turned his attention back to me. "Oh that you were around for two weeks, visiting. Heard from the ECW locker room." I sighed. "Tommy and Sandman..." I grumbled as Brinnie came running up and jumped on Jeff. "Hey Uncle Skittles." Jeff fell backwards onto his butt as he wrapped his arms around Brinnie. "Hey squirt. Damn your getting stronger, ever think of playing football?" Brinnie laughed as he hugged Jeff and got up out of his lap. "Sorry Uncle Skittles." Jeff chuckled as he climbed to his feet. "No biggie kiddo." Mark walked down the hallway a bit as he was called away. "I'll be right back." I nodded as I adjusted my bag upon my shoulder. "So how are things with you JB?" Jeff asked as he looked to me. I shook my head. "It's JR not JB anymore Skitty." Jeff tilted his head. "I'm sorry to hear that hun.. I like JR better anyways. How are you?" Jeff wasn't as stupid as he looked half the time, he understood what I meant by what I said. "I'm doing alright. Staying with Mark until I get things situated." Jeff smiles and nods as he looked to Brinnie down the hallway talking to CB, while sitting on a crate. "How's Brinnie taking it?" He asked as he looked back to JR. "He's taking it alright. Mark explained it to him in kid terms. He hates Dave to death, cause he hurt his Mom. He doesn't know how Dave did it, so we'll keep those details away from him. But other than that he's fine. He's excited about staying at Mark's ranch for awhile."

Jeff nods. "Good at least he's taking it better than I thought he would, same with you." I smile gently to him as I run a hand through my hair. "I'm doing alright. If it wasn't for Brinnie and Mark. I think I would be a wreck and not here. If that's what you mean." Jeff shook his head. "No that's not what I meant JR. You and Dave were really close, but Matt and I noticed the two of you starting to slowly slip from one another." I nodded a bit. "You saw right. It was a matter of time for Dave to do another slip up, well he did alright." Jeff placed a hand upon my shoulder. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask Matt and myself." I nodded as I smiled. "Thanks Skitty. It's appreciated." Mark walked back over. "Ready to head to the locker room? There was a few changes in my schedule you need to add." I nodded. "Yea I'm coming." Mark looked down the hallway, to Brinnie talking to CB still along with CJ. "Looks like Brinnie has friends already." I chuckle. "Yes a regular president." Jeff chuckles. "I'll watch him, if you like for awhile." I looked to Jeff. "If you can handle him, by all means please. But keep him away from David. If he comes near him, I get to castrate him." Jeff crossed his eyes along with his legs. "I would hate to be him." I chuckled as Jeff nods. "You got it boss. He's in good hands, trust me." I nod. "If he gets too much seek me out or bring him to Mark's locker room." Jeff nods as he walks off. "Will do." Mark and I walk off heading to his locker room to make the schedule changes.

"Man Mark, when did you get all these changes?" I questioned as I sat down, letting my laptop load up so I could do the work. "A couple of minutes ago, while you were talking to Jeff. I couldn't believe it either. I hate when they do this." He commented as he rummaged through his duffle bag for his ring gear. I sighed as I brought up what I needed. "I hate it too, when the last minute I have to change everything. What a pain in the ass.." I grabbed my cell phone out of the front pouch of my bag and started making phone calls, to make hotel changes and such now. "I appreciate you helping with my schedules and such." "No problem Mark. I don't mind doing it. Gives me something to do, keep my mind off other things."

He nods. "I'm gonna change. If anybody's looking for me, tell them to go away." I chuckle as I was on hold with the airlines. "Will do.." As I turned my attention back to the phone and Mark went to change. I sighed as I felt a pair of hands upon my shoulders. I jumped as I turned, swinging my fist, cold cocking Glen in the jaw. I placed my hands over my mouth as I realized what I had done. Glen moaned at the hit and placed a hand upon his now sore jaw. "Is that any way to say hi to a friend?" He grumbled. I stood up as I sighed. "Sorry Glen. You scared the shit outta me. I thought you were someone else." Mark came walking out in his ring gear, except his shirt was over his shoulder. "What happen?" He asked as he saw Glen nursing his jaw that was bruised. "JR cold cocked me.." Glen explained. Mark covered his mouth as he tried to hide his laughter. "He snuck up on me, I thought he was someone else." Mark cleared his throat as he looked to Glen. "You alright?" He nods. "Yea I'll be fine. Just going to remember to not sneak up on her again." I giggled a bit. "I said I was sorry." Glen shrugged. "Water over the bridge JR. I came to see you and see if my partner was ready for warm ups." "I'm just about ready Glen. You make good timing." Mark said as he grabbed his black work boots as he seated himself upon the couch to put them on.

Glen placed a hand under my chin as he saw the bruises and such. "Who?" He questioned. I sighed as I looked to him. "David." Glen growled. "He's dead. Did he touch Brinnie?" I shook my head. "No he didn't. Just me." Glen nods as he lowers his hand. "Good cause that would mean an extra skinning." I sighed as Mark climbed to his feet. "Don't worry Brinnie's safe and so isn't JR now." I looked to Glen. "Wait you called me JR, usually you call me JB..." Glen looked to me. "I heard you are being called JR again. Plus I'm sorry what happen JR, if you need anything don't hesitate to ask." Looking to Mark. "You either. I know you're also apart of this." Mark lifted a brow as I sighed. "Who told?" Mark questioned. "I know who.." Glen looked to Mark. "The.." "Hardy Gazette?" Mark finished as I shook my head. "Damn him.." Glen lifted a brow. "Was it something I said?" I shook my head. "No I should never had told him. Now the whole locker room's gonna know." Glen shook his head. "No he only told the ones that are close to you and Mark. That's it." "I hope it goes no further.. All I don't need is sympathy right now." Mark grumbled. I looked to Mark then to Glen. "Something's wrong.. Glen what happen?"

Glen sighed. "I was walking down the hallway over near the Hardy's locker room. When I heard Dave giving Jeff and Matt a hard time. He wanted to see Brinnie. Brin hid in the Hardy's locker room. When Dave tried to take him somewhere to talk. Brinnie didn't want to go, he ran and first locker room he came too was the Hardy's. I stopped as I heard from Jeff what happen, along with a few others. Dave denied everything and tried getting into the locker room for Brinnie. There was no chance in hell he was. He got a few right and lefts and finally said screw it and left." I ran a hand through my hair. "I'm going for Brinnie. I'll be back." Mark placed a hand upon my shoulder to stop me. "He's alright JR. He's with the guys. Don't worry." I looked to Mark. "I do worry Mark. Dave for all I know could brain wash him or even try to take him away from me." Glen stepped in. "He's safe. Jeff, Matt and Ashley are looking after him. He's alright, Dave didn't get a hold of him. He's over on the ECW side of the arena. Dave hates going on that side, nobody on that side can't stand him." I snickered. "I can see why.." Mark lowered his hand. "We better go Glen." Glen nods as he headed out of the locker room. "You gonna be alright?" Mark asked as he placed his t-shirt on over his ring attire. I nodded. "Yes I'll be fine. I'm going to head over to the ECW side and see Tommy and Sandman like I promised. I'll be back before your match is over." Mark nods. "Be careful." I nod. "You two be careful, don't get killed." They both nodded as they left the locker room. I shut down my laptop, packed it up and placed it near Mark's duffle bag as I left the locker room to head to the ECW side of the arena.

**Chapter 8**

I thought I would never get to Tommy's locker room. I was stopped every few feet, boy did news travel quick. I finally got to his locker room and it was only Sandman in there. I poked my head in as I knocked. "Door's open." He said as he was placing some tape upon the handle of his Singapore cane. "I sure hope it's open or I would walk into it." Sandman turned around as he got to his fee., "JR! I thought I would be seeing you later on." He wrapped his arm around me in a hug, wrapping my arms around his neck as I hugged him back. I winced as the hug ended as he looked to me. "What happen to you?" He questioned. "David... After I caught him red handed of course." Sandman sighs, "He'll get his JR.." I nod as I look around. "Where's Tommy and Brinnie?" "Tommy took him to go find you on the other side. Brinnie wasn't feeling good." I nod. "Better head onto the other side. I don't need Dave trying again." Sandman walks over and grabs his Singapore cane. "I'll walk you over to the other side, just in case." I nod as I step out as Sandman closes the locker room door, escorting me back to the other side.

Walking down the hallway with Sandman beside me, we got into a small conversation as we heard a fight break out down another nearby hallway. "What the hell?" Sandman questioned as we stopped, he wander over to the hallway and ran down it. "Tommy!" Was all I heard as I jogged back and slid to a halt near the entrance of the hallway. My eyes went wide to Tommy laid out and Dave backing away with Juleanne as I heard Brinnie yelling. "Let me go! I don't wanna go with you!" I growled as Sandman was in Dave's face in minutes starting another fight with him. I charged down the hallway as I got by Dave and Sandman battling it out. I hauled ass towards Juleanne, who had Brinnie in her arms, fighting her every step of the way. "Put my son down!" I spat as I narrowed my eyes towards her. "He's Dave's too JB. He has a right to see him." Juleanne explained. "He's not Dave's son. By marriage only he is. He's legally MY SON! Now put him down, your going to hurt him!" Brinnie was fighting with all his might as Juleanne backed into a huge wall of muscle. Brinnie smiled as he felt a bit of relief. "Uncle Mark!" Mark growled as Juleanne slowly turned around. "Put my nephew down.. NOW!" He bellowed as he lowered his head towards hers. Juleanne whimpered as Brinnie slid out of her arms to his feet. I knelt down as Brinnie came running to me, wrapping my arms around him. "Brinnie! You alright?"

He wrapped his arms around my neck. "I think so mom.." He sniffled as I lifted him into my arms, while I got to my feet. Dave came charging down the hallway and grabbed Juleanne as he bolted by. Mark growled as he stopped a bloody Sandman in his tracks. "Hold on man. He's not worth chasing. He'll get his.." Sandman stopped as he caught his breath. "Son of bitch.. They nearly killed Tommy.." Mark lifted a brow. "Don't worry. Go tend to Tommy." Sandman turned and walked off, stopping. "You alright?" He asked myself and Brinnie. I nodded. "Yes I am." Mark walked over as I looked to him. "I'm going to follow Sandman with Tommy to the trainers. I'll be at your locker room as soon as I'm done." Mark nods. "Want me to take Brin?" Brinnie shook his head. "I wanna stay with Mom." I looked to Mark. "I've got him. Thanks anyways." Mark nods as I walk off with Sandman to take Tommy to the trainers.

Walking into the hotel room, I sighed as I carried Brinnie in my arms. Mark followed carrying our gear as I brought Brinnie into his room and put him to bed. I took off his sneakers and covered him up. I closed his door, leaving it open a bit in case he needed me. I walked over and sat down on the couch. "You alright?" Mark asked as he walked over and seated himself. I nod. "Yea just shaken up a bit still that's all." Mark seats himself as he wraps an arm around JR's shoulders. I lean into Mark's embrace, leaning against his side. "How's Tommy?" "He's alright. A few bruises and scratches, nothing can't keep him down. He'll be back in the ring starting tomorrow, a little sore." "Sorry I wasn't quick enough. I had just gotten word when I came back from the ring. That's when Juleanne backed into me." I looked up to him. "It's alright Mark. Everybody can only do so much. Brinnie and I aren't safe. I don't think we are even when the divorce's over. Dave's filling Juleanne's head with BS and I can't imagine who else. Telling them Brinnie's actually his son." Mark sighs. "She would believe anything you tell her, I found that out. I don't know what I saw in her after awhile JR.." I pat Mark's hand. "Someone's out there for you Mark. Just gotta find them." He nods with a sigh. "I know. Hopefully there like you." I chuckle as I slid out from under his arm. "You never know. At this moment, I'm done with men. Brinnie's the only little man I need in my life right now. Present company and such excluded of course." Mark chuckles. "I understand JR. But no matter how you put it, we're all here for you no matter what." I nod. "I know you all are. But tonight was the last straw. I gotta get Brinnie out of here and home. It's costing all of you a lot, worrying about when Dave will strike next. It's not right Mark."

Mark sighs as I slowly rise to my feet. "You don't have to run from him JR." I looked to Mark. "I'm not running. I'm taking Brinnie somewhere safe. Until things calm down and the divorce has gone through. He doesn't feel safe here as of right now. He knows he has his uncles and such, but still I must think of Brinnie." Mark slowly stands to his feet. "Where you going to go JR?" I shrug a bit as I kick off my sneakers. "I don't know. But I've gotta get back home. Pack our gear and we'll end up somewhere, where Dave can't find us. I'm not going to leave no trail for him to follow."

Mark runs a hand through his hair. "That's called running JR. Why don't you go back to my ranch." I shook my head as I turned and faced him. "No way Mark. You've done enough for us. I can't jeopardize you anymore. You have enough to deal with right now. I appreciate it, but no. I've got a few ideas. Once we're settled and safe, I will get a hold of you. I promise." Mark sighs once again as he steps up to her, placing both hands upon her shoulders. "You be careful and be safe alright?" I nod. "I will that's a promise. I will get a hold of you as soon as I can. Let you know how we are." He nods as we embrace in a hug. "I love you Mark, as a brother. Rest of you too, but I'm doing what's best for Brinnie." We release the hug. "I know, but I wish you would reconsider my offer." I shook my head. "I can't.." He nods. "Alright, but if nothing works out for you, the offer still stands." I nod with a smile. "I appreciate it." Mark smiles a bi., "Love yah JR, don't be a stranger yah hear me?" I nod. "Promise. Let the others know without David hearing. I would, but we're leaving very early in the morning. Much easier so Dave doesn't find out." Mark nods. "I will. I'll be waiting for your call." I nod as I followed him to the door. "You behave Mark. I hate to ask you, but watch over Skitty for me. Even though he has Matt. He kinda needs a look out once in awhile." Mark nods. "Will do. See you later JR." I nod as Mark left the room. Letting the door close as I sigh, running a hand through my hair once again. "I hate this but I have no other choice..." I whispered to myself as I walked over and started packing our gear, then made a few phones calls to head back to DC for our stuff from the house and make some more calls and go into hiding until things blew over. It wasn't just for my safety, most important of all Brinnie's.

**Chapter 9**

Mark walked into the arena and headed for his locker room. It had been six months since JR went into hiding. They've kept in contact, but he was the only one to do so. He was about to enter his locker room when he heard. "Hey Deadman!" He turned his attention to Dave walking down the hallway towards him. He sighed as he opened his locker room door, tossing his bag inside and turning his attention to him. "Are we going to go through the million questions deal again Dave? Cause I'm in no mood for your shit tonight. I told you once, told you again. I'm not telling you SHIT." Mark growled as Dave stopped in his tracks. "Dude calm down. I was going to say, Vince's looking for you. I was the first person to see you, that's what I was told to do. By the way, I could care less about that, cause I've moved on a LONG time ago." Dave emphasized. Mark rolled his eyes. "Whatever helps you sleep at night. Alright I'll go see his highness in a minute, you can tell him that, almighty messenger boy." Mark snickered as he walked into his locker room and slammed the door shut, before Dave could say another word.

Dave growled as he stalked off to his locker room, opening the door to the sight of Juleanne sitting on the couch in there. "Hey baby. Wondering where you disappeared too.." She said as she climbed to her feet. Dave smiled as he walked over and kissed her gently. "Sorry Vince kept me awhile. I had to play fetch the Deadman while I was on my way here." She sighs as she kisses him back. "Still won't crack?" Dave shook his head.

"No still won't.

Even though the divorce is final. I still have a right to see the kid. But I wasn't given anything, so I could visit with him or anything." Juleanne sighs. "Don't worry baby.. We'll figure it out.." Dave seats himself as he sighs. "I don't care Juleanne, not anymore. I've got you and we've got a little one on the way.." Placing his hand upon her petruding stomach. "Yes I know. But still it would of been nice for our little one to have an older brother." Dave nods. "I know, but JR can't be found. Mark's the only one that knows where she is. He won't tell even if you killed him." Juleanne looked to Dave. "Don't worry.. I'll handle it." Dave lifted a brow. "Whatever you say. I've gotta get ready. Match is soon." Patting her knee gently as he climbed to his feet, grabbed his gear and headed into the back to change. She saw that Dave was gone, she climbed to her feet and left the locker room, heading towards Mark to have a talk with the Deadman herself.

Arriving at his locker room, she knocked as she waited for him to come to the door. His locker room door opened as Mark growled as he narrowed his eyes. "What the hell do you want?" Leaning his arm up on the side of the door. "I wanted to talk to you. If you don't mind.." Juleanne stated. "I have nothing to say to you. Your nothing to me, since the day I found you pounding the Animal in my home. So your point is?" He questioned. She sighed as Juleanne looked to him. "The baby's yours Mark.." Mark lifted a brow and started laughing. "And your on crack Juleanne. We've been apart six months or more and you think it's mine. Hell I didn't touch you that day or other days before that. It's his not mine!" Juleanne shook her head as she removed the piece of paper from her pocket, handing it to him. Mark lifted a brow and took it. "What's this?"

"Pregnancy test results. I'm seven months pregnant Mark. Not six." Mark opened the piece of paper up and looked at it, crumpled it up and tossed it at her. "So what? It's Dave's not mine. Trust me there dumb bitch. I wasn't born at night when it came to you. I knew better to use protection." Juleanne snickers. "Ever hear of the condom breaking?" Mark rolled his eyes as he sighs. "Get a DNA test and then we'll talk. Until then, go away and go back to your lover boy there. I want nothing to do with you, end of story." "I'm going to tell him Mark about all of this..." Juleanne stated as Mark went to close the door.

He turned her attention back to her. "You trying to threaten me?" Juleanne shook her head. "No just warning you. You know how Dave's temper is." Mark shrugs and looks to her. "Mine's worse than his. Your point?" She chuckled. "You just wait. I'm telling you." Mark rolled his eyes as Juleanne waddled away. Mark stepped into the doorway and watched her walk off as Glen walked up. "What did the slut want now?" He asked. Mark looked to him. "She's trying to tell me the kid she's carrying is mine and not David's kid. Plus she just threatened me." Glen chuckled. "She tried to threaten you? Boy she's messed up in the head, more than we all think. As for that being your kid, can't be. She's six months along, you weren't with her at that time. Plus you used protection with her, didn't you?" "Of course I did. I wasn't stupid Glen." Glen nods as he pats Mark's shoulder. "Then don't worry about it. She's trying to play with your head. Don't let it bother you." Mark nods. "I'm not. I told her get a DNA test and let me know. That shut her up, then she threatened me with Dave's almighty temper." That got Glen busting up laughing. "Yours is worse." Mark snickered. "I told her that. Then she said it was a warning as she was going to tell him everything. I'm like I don't care go for it." Glen shrugs. "Don't worry about it. If Dave believes her, then that's his problem. Right now our match is next, you ready?" Mark nodded as he closed his locker room door. "Sure am. Let's go." With that they walked off to head out to their match.

**Chapter 10**

Sighing as I ran a hand through my hair, Brinnie sat in the passenger seat of the pick up truck as we drove down Mark's driveway. "We're here Brinnie. Hopefully your Uncle is home." Parking the pick up behind Mark's. Brinnie climbed out of the truck and ran around the front as Mark stepped out onto the porch, wearing just a pair of blue jean shorts. "Hey there's my little man.." Mark commented as he walked down the stairs. Brinnie bolted to his uncle and jumped into his arms. Mark wrapped his arms around him as he lifted Brinnie into his arms. "Hey Uncle Mark." Brinnie said as he hugged his uncle tight. I climbed out as I closed the door. "You just couldn't stop talking about seeing you and the guys." Mark let Brinnie go as he walked over, Brinnie ran off to play with the dogs that had came running up. Wrapping his arms around JR in a bear hug as I barely got my arms around him. "Missed you too JR." I chuckled as we released the hug. "Missed you too Mark. How are things?" He sighs as I climb into the bed of the truck. "Alright. Better that your back around." I handed him a few bags from the bed as he carried them inside. "Good to be back." I climbed out of the bed, after tossing a couple of duffle bags of clothes to the ground. I grabbed the bags as I headed inside and got the stuff away.

Mark and I sat on the back porch with a couple of beers in hand. "So how's everything at work?" I asked. Mark took a swig of his beer and shrugs. "Dave still being a pain in my ass. But he stopped and now it's his lil woman." I narrowed my eyes. "She still didn't get the hint?" Mark shakes his head. "No not that. This time she's trying to tell me the kid she's carrying is mine." I sighed and leaned back in the chair I was occupying. "Is it yours Mark?" I questioned. "Hell no it ain't. It's Dave's. I was careful when I was with her. I wouldn't have kids with her, if you paid me. But she still insists it's mine. So I told her, get a DNA test and then come talk to me. Once I said that she threatened to tell Dave. Like that's going to bother me, then gave me a so call warning about his temper." I laughed as I shook my head. "Your worse." He nods. "That's what I said. Same thing Glen said too." I reach over and pat his knee. "Don't you worry I'm here and I'll kick her ass, if I have too." Mark places his hand over mine. "Good to have you back JR. Everyone's missed you."

Sliding my hand out from under his. "I know. But it did Brinnie and I some good to get away for awhile, just the two of us yah know?" Mark nods. "I understand. The shows are here in Houston, so some of the guys are staying here. Hope you don't mind extra company." I shook my head. "As long as nobody announces I'm back around, we'll be fine."

Mark nods as I slowly stood and looked over to see Brinnie playing fetch with the dogs. Mark stood up. "He's getting big." I nod. "Yea he is. He's got a growing spurt going now. In another month he'll be taller than me." Mark chuckles as he leans against the railing, drinking some of the beer. "I was wondering if you could watch Brin tonight. While I go into the city for a meeting." Mark nods. "Sure thing. Be good for him and I to catch up on things. Should I ask what this meeting entails?" I chuckle. "It's a meeting with a construction company, interested in emerging with J&B Construction. Going to go iron out the details and sign some papers. It's a company here in Houston." Mark smiles as he lays a hand upon her shoulder. "Good for you JR. I told you those calls I made would work." I chuckle. "Yes and thank you almighty phone caller.." Mark snickers. "Hopefully this will work out for you." I nod. "I'll be able to branch out and keep part of the company based in DC, so the workers there don't lose there jobs." Mark nods. "They won't. I know your looking out for yours and their best interests." I nod. "Always. I better go get ready. I'll be home about 10 tonight. If you need anything call the cell." Mark nods. "We'll be fine JR. Go have your meeting. Brinnie will be fine." I nod as I walk inside to change and head to the meeting.

Sighing as the meeting finished late. I headed down to my truck and climbed in. I heard my cell going off. I reached for it in the cup holder, where it was for charging. I grabbed it and didn't recognize the ID. I opened it as I answered it. "Hello J&B Construction. JR speaking..." My heart skipped a beat as I answered it. "Y..Yes this is she... Yes... Are they alright?" My voice cracked as it was a local hospital calling me. "Yes he's my best friend... Yea he's my son.. They alright?.. Yes of course.. I'll be right there.." Closing the phone, tossing it upon the passenger seat as I revved up the truck, pulled into traffic and headed for the hospital.

I jogged into the ER as I headed for the desk. I told the nurse I was called and told her my name. She nodded. "Let me go into the back and get the doctor. He'll come out and speak with you." I nodded as I stood off to the side, waiting for the doctor. The nurses returned to the desk, continuing her work. I leaned against a nearby wall, with my arms crossed over my chest, tapping my foot impatiently. The worse case scenarios were running through my head. A hand upon my shoulder brought me out of my thoughts. "Ms. Rochters?" I nodded to a older gentleman, thinning blonde hair as he held a couple of charts I would assume in his hands. With a smaller gentleman standing next to him. Younger with jet black hair, holding a chart within his hands. "I'm Dr. Alvin Alderneas. I've been taking care of Mark since he came in here, along with your son Brindale. Which was handed over to Handreas here, which is our Peds Attending for the night." I nodded to them both. "How are they doctors?" Dr. Alderneas motioned for me to follow. "We'll speak privately in a room back here." I nodded as I was escorted to a room in the back of the ER.

Entering the room, as I seated myself at a table with the doctors sitting across from me. They both placed the charts upon the table as Dr. Alderneas opened one of his charts first. "Well?" I questioned as Dr. Alderneas looked to me. "Both are in stable condition Ms. Rochters. Mr. Calaway suffered second and third degree burns. Second degrees are on his chest and back. The thirds are his forearms, hands, and lower legs from below the knee down. It's going to be a long healing process for him. Right now he's up in the burn unit, being watched carefully. The burns right now have been treated and he's resting as comfortable as we can make him right now." I lowered my head to the news, I didn't believe any of it at this moment. "What about Brindale, my son?" Dr. Handreas opened his chart and looked to it briefly before looking to me. "He's doing very well Ms. Rochters. He's up in our Peds Burn unit, resting comfortably as we can make him. He suffered only second degree burns upon his hands, forearms, legs and some on his face. His burns have been treated and like Mark, it's going to be a long healing process for him." I ran a hand through my hair as I closed my eyes. "What happen?" "We heard a fire broke out in the house while Mr. Calaway and your son were asleep. By the time they got out, the whole house was engulfed. I heard your son pulled Mr. Calaway out of the house, once smoke took him over."

I slowly opened my eyes as tears slid down my cheeks as I lifted my head up. "Can I see them?" Both doctors closed the files. "You can't see . Keeping him in isolation for the next twenty four hours, to avoid infection. I can take you up to his room, you can see him through the glass, if you like?" I nodded as the other spoke. "You can see Brindale, but only for a few minutes. He needs rest." I nodded once again. "That's fine. I just need to see them, let them know I'm here that's all." They both nodded. "That's understandable ma'am. I'll take you up to see your son, then ." explained as they both stood up to their feet. "I'm gonna head out. I've got another case in the ER. I will check on your son in a little while, Ms. Rochters." I nodded. "Thank you both very much for taking care of them. I appreciate it." I slowly stood to my feet, as I wiped my face upon my shirt as I followed the doctor up to the burn unit to see Brinnie and Mark, but nothing prepared me for what I was about to encounter.

**Chapter 11**

I was brought up to Brinnie's room first as the doctor led me to the room. "I'll be back in a bit to take you to 's room." I nodded. "Take your time doctor." He nods. "If you need anything let a nurse or myself know." I nodded as he walked off. I took a few deep breaths as I heard a voice. "JR.." I stopped in my footsteps as I slowly turned around, there stood David with Juleanne on his arm. More like clinging to him more than anything. I narrowed my eyes as I crossed my arms over my chest. "What are you doing here David? You have no right to be here." I spat at him with venom in my voice. David stopped as he narrowed his eyes. "I have a right to be here to see him. He's my son after all." I shook my head. "He's not 'your' son." I use my fingers to emphasis the word. "He's my son. My name's on the papers. Not yours. So if you would be so kind as to leave."

I turned to head into the room as he placed a hand upon my shoulder. "JR.." I shrugged his hand off my shoulder. "Stay away from Mark and Brindale, David. Same goes for you Juleanne. You've two caused enough shit for the both of us. Leave us alone. If I find out you had something to do with any of this. You bet on your life I will find out, hunt you down and kick the living shit out of the both of you. I don't care if your still pregnant or not Juleanne. It's a promise I tend to keep, it's no threat. Now beat it, don't try and see Mark either. I already told hospital security to keep you away from him." With that I left and headed into Brinnie's room. Juleanne pulled David away from the closing door. "Let it go David. Don't you worry you'll get to see him. If it's the last thing I do." David growled a bit as Juleanne pulled on his arm to follow. He finally did, pissed off to no avail that JR had spoken to him like that, then threatened him. He knew deep down, she wouldn't follow through with it. Or would she?

I visited with Brinnie for a bit as the doc escorted me to Mark's room. Only thing I could do was stand outside the room, which was a room with glass windows all around. Sliding glass door was the way in and out. Curtains were pulled to give him privacy. I stepped up to the glass as nurse was inside the room, taking his vitals and checking his wounds. She pulled the curtain back just enough for me to see. The doctor stood next to me the whole time. I placed my hands upon the glass as my heart lodged in my throat. I couldn't believe it, Mark looked terrible and it broke my heart. I sighed out an unsteady breath. "Is he in any pain?" I asked. "No he isn't. We have plenty of meds on board to keep him comfortable. We had to sedate him, cause he was hard to keep still when it came to changing the bandages upon his legs. We found out only second degree is on his upper body. Some on his upper arms and shoulders a bit too. His lower legs are the worse part of the burns. He's going to need surgery in a couple of weeks, for closing of some of the burns and skin graphs. Right now we can't do it until healthy tissue is found amongst the dead and burned. That's why bandage changes are very important right now and keeping him quiet." I lowered my head a bit. "If and when he wakes. Can you tell him, don't worry about anything. Get well and I will handle everything." The doctor nods. "I will. He's been asking about a Brinnie, when he's awake..." I nod. "That's my son's nickname. You can tell him about him. It will place his mind at ease, plus that I've been around to check on both of them. He'll worry no matter what." I sniffled a bit as the nurse closed the curtain upon the doctor's request.

"If there anybody who can stay with you.. Drive you home?" The doctor asked. I moved away from the glass window and nodded. "Yea I do. I'm going to get going. If you need anything give me a call. You have my cell and you've been told about a couple of people who cannot see them correct?" The doctor nods. "Security has been alerted. Don't worry go home and sleep if you can. We'll call with any changes."

I nodded. "Thank you doctor for everything. I appreciate it." He nods. "No problem Ms. Rochters. If you'll excuse me." I nod as he walks off to tend to other patients. I slowly walk off, heading down stairs and out of the hospital to the parking garage. I unlock my truck, climb in and just sit there.

Running a hand through my hair as I grabbed my cell phone as I start up my truck. I started making calls to the guys, giving them the bad news. Calling Vince telling him, Mark wouldn't be in to work for quite awhile. Pulling out of the parking garage, all I got were voice mails. I left messages as I drove back to Mark's property. I had to see the damage for myself and talk to the fire department. I needed answers if they had any so far.

A few days later, I was finally let onto the property to take care of the animals. Everybody had left the area, the investigation was done on scene, now it was going over everything and they would get back to us, as soon as things and such come back from the lab. I pulled up behind Mark's truck that sat in the driveway, this was the first time I've seen it since the day I left. I couldn't believe it, there was nothing really left to the upstairs. I slowly stepped out of my truck as my heart caught in my throat. Closing the door behind me as I heard whining from the garage. I walked over and let the dogs out. They jumped wanting attention. Mark had kept their spare food in the garage, so they dug into the dry food themselves, by ripping open the bag. I cleaned up the garage and let them wander for awhile. I headed down to the barn to feed the horses and get them into the barn. It was the heat of the day, so they could get shade, even though there was a couple of trees in their corral.

I headed back up to the house as a couple of SUVs pulled up, one black, other silver. Glen and the guys piled out as they slowly looked to the damage. I was approaching the house, tearing the yellow line tape out of my way. "Hey JR." I slowly turned around on the still damp porch steps. It was Tommy, Glen, Sandman, JC and a few other guys. "Sorry we couldn't get here sooner." Glen said as he wrapped his arms around me in a hug. "I know guys, Vince made you work." I pulled back from the hug as the rest of the guys just wandered the property. It was just Glen and I right now. "How's Mark and Brinnie?" He asked. I sighed a bit. "Brinnie's going to be out of the hospital day after tomorrow, he's doing better. Mark... He's in bad shape Glen. He just had his first surgery to work on his wounds on his legs. The rest of him is doing alright. I haven't been able to see him up close. Just from far away, cause they are afraid of infection with his burns right now." Glen nods as I slowly turn and head towards the house. "I wouldn't go in there JR.." Glen suggested as I peeked in the front door. Everything was burned or soaked. "Stay here Glen. I'm going in to take a look around. In case anything's worth saving. I'm taking it out of here." Glen stood in the doorway. "Alright.. But be careful." I nodded as I started through the living room. The back wall was burned, which destroyed some of Mark's electrical gear. Like the Plasma TV, stereo system and such.

I walked over to the fire place, everything was water logged or started to burn. I started going through things carefully on the floor. I found a couple of framed photos that were spared. I picked them up as I kept them in my hands. I kept going through debree as I searched for things. I found other things that meant something to Mark. I walked over to the door and handed Glen the stuff. "There's empty boxes in the bed of my truck. Place these carefully in one of them." Glen nodded as he did as he was told. I walked back inside, gently and best as I could went through the down stairs. I found a lot of Mark's stuff either not touched or soaked, hoping it could be salvaged. I found his photo albums and such. One was completely soaked as I sighed and took it anyways, I was hoping I could let it dry and it could be saved. I carried the stuff out little by little to the guys waiting. I was the lightest to walk around in the rubble, so they stayed outside.

"How much more?" Glen asked. "Not much Glen. A lot of the stuff is either burned, too wet to even think of saving or completely missing." "Did you get to his office? He has a lot of his wrestling achievements and such in there." I shook my head. "No I was heading that way now. Anything you can think of that I missed?" Glen sighs. "I don't know JR. Until we get the stuff somewhere to go through. Your doing the best you can, he will know that and appreciate it." I nod. "I know Glen. I want to save as much of his life from the past that's important to him, that isn't ruined." Glen pats my shoulder as I walked off and went to check Mark's study, which was in back of the back of the house, where the upstairs fell down and through. I stopped as I saw the damage. I sighed as I shook my head as I climbed through, the best I could without hurting myself as I tried to find something.

I walked over to where Mark's trophy cases were in his office. They were all smashed along with the stuff in them. I knelt down as something caught my attention. I moved some burned boards and wiped my hands upon my jean shorts. I found the first title belt he ever won in the federation, under the glass and such. I unburied it and saw some of the leather was burned but it was just some of the edges. I took it into my arms as I sighed. "At least he has something..."

Slowly standing to my feet as I looked around, there wasn't much left. I climbed through and headed towards the back as I saw some framed pictures and headed for them. Moving some debree out of the way. I found an eight by ten frame. I wiped the glass off, the best I could. It was a picture of Mark and his dogs, Hades, Pain, and Demon, in front of one of his Harleys. I grabbed it along with a few others, which were of him and myself and him and Brinnie. His first time they went fishing. Everything else was not worth trying to keep. The glass was smashed and the water turned the photos into water colors. I slowly climbed to my feet as I headed out the back and around the house as I slowly took in the rest of the house. The house back was gone, fallen down into his office, work out room and a guest room. I walked up front to the guys. "That's it guys. Everything else is gone." They all walked off the porch as I headed over to my truck and placed the stuff upon the tail gate. I seated myself as I sighed. "You alright JR?" Tommy asked as he sat down next to me. I nodded. "Yes I am. Just tired that's all..."

Running a hand over my face as Glen placed the pictures in the box. I only got three boxes of Mark's stuff out of the house. I grabbed the belt and slid off the tail gate. "You found it.." Glen said as I walked up to the driver side door. "Yes I did. It was saved by the glass case he had it in. The leather is a bit burned, but I think I know someone that can fix it hopefully." Glen walked over and patted my shoulder. "Where's the dogs?" "I let them out of the garage. The firemen must of locked them in the garage. I found them there, they dug into the spare dry food, so they didn't starve." Glen chuckles. "Smart dogs. I'll round them up and put them in the SUV." I nod. "Yea I'll take them back to my house. Until we can find Mark a place to stay." Glen walked off as John helped round up the three dogs. I climbed into my truck, placing the belt upon the back seat in the full extended cab. Shutting the door as I placed the boxes in there too. "I appreciate you guys stopping by to help. But there isn't much left."

I sat upon my tail gate as Sandman brought a cooler out and handed out beer and waters. I took a water and drank some. "Does Mark know about any of this?" Tommy asked. I shook my head. "No he doesn't. He knows there was a fire, Brinnie and I are safe along with you guys. But that's it. They've kept him sedated cause of the pain he's in." "How's Mark and Brinnie?" Sandman asked as Glen and John came walking over, after rounding up Mark's dogs. "Brinnie's doing better. More worried about his Uncle. He's coming home the day after tomorrow. Mark.. He's going to be awhile. His burns are healing, but the ones on his calves to his ankles, they just did surgery on him yesterday, to clean them up. It's going to be hard and slow for him. But he knows we are all here for him, I will make sure he knows. Right now, he doesn't know the extent of this." I motioned to the house as John walked over from his SUV with a camera in his hand. He handed it to me. "We took some pictures of the damage to the house, in case he needs them for insurance purposes." I pat John's shoulder. "Thanks. I'll take them and see if I can at least get to talk to him somehow. See if I can start helping get his life back together." Running a hand through my hair. "John why don't you, Sandman and the rest take the dogs up to my property." John nods. "Sure. You gonna be alright?" I nod. "Yea I got a few things to do before I head there. Make yourselves at home. Plenty of room to stay if need be." John pats my shoulder along with Sandman as they got the dogs into the SUV and left. Glen and Tommy were the only two left.

"You sure your alright JR?" Tommy asked. I sniffled a bit and nods. "Yea I am. Just can't believe he practically lost everything and he doesn't even know it. Except for what's in my truck. How can you explain that to him?" Glen sat on the other side of me on the tail gate. "Tell him as soon as you can JR. I think hearing it from you will be the best thing." I nod. "I'm suppose to get a full report from the fire marshal, as soon as it's complete. So Mark can have it. I don't know how it happen or why. I'm hoping it's not what I think." "What do you think?" Glen asked. I looked up to him. "He told you about Juleanne right?" He nods. "Yea she threatened him, well sort of. Why?" "I have a feeling deep in my stomach and heart, that she had something to do with this. Just got to find proof." "Do you think Dave had anything to do with this?" Tommy asked.

I shrug. "I don't know. He wouldn't sink this low. I don't think... Too early to tell." They both nod. "Now what's the next step?" Glen asked as I slowly got to my feet. They both got off the tail gate as I closed it. "First thing first. I'm going to do some running around, head to the hospital check on him and Brinnie, then head home. I've got a few stops to make first. I'll meet you two at the house." Tommy placed a hand upon my shoulder. "Can I tag a long. I would like to see Brinnie.." I nod. "Sure I could use the company." "I'll see you both at the house." Glen commented as he climbed into the SUV and left. Tommy and I climbed into my truck, pulling out of the driveway. I put the code in and made sure the gates were closed. Pulling out onto the road and headed into the city.

**Chapter 12**

Parking in the parking garage at the hospital, Tommy and I climbed out and headed inside. I stopped at the rest room to clean up a bit, before heading up to the burn unit. Stepping off the elevator a nurse stopped us. "JR?" I stopped and looked to her. "Someone wants to see you.." I knew what she meant, "Sure... Could someone take him to see Brinnie please?" She nods. "Don't worry he's one of Brinnie's uncles." The nurse smiled. "Sure just be a moment sir." Tommy nodded. "I'll be back in a bit." As I walked off to follow the nurse. She led me over to Mark's room. "The doctor said you could go in and see him. He insists on seeing you. But you must wear scrubs over your clothes and a mask." She explained as she handed me the gear. I nod as I threw the scrubs over my clothes and put the mask on, as I was led into Mark's isolated room.

He laid, semi sitting up in the bed. He was covered from the knees up, the knees down was nothing but bandages. I swallowed past the lump in my throat. "He's been awake on and off. You can speak to him." The nurse explained as she took his vitals down and left the room. I walked up as I placed my hands upon the bedside rail. "Hey big dog.. It's me." I spoke softly. His eyes twitched as his head moved with a slight moan. "JR.." He whispered. "Yea it's me. How you feeling?" He slowly opened his eyes as he blinked them a couple of times. "I've been better. How's.. Brinnie?" I nod. "He's alright. Going home the day after tomorrow. He's been asking about you and the guys too. We're all worried about you. Don't worry I took care of the horses and the dogs are staying with me, until your back on your feet and get home." He sighs a bit. "How.. Bad is it?" I sighed as I thought of how to tell him. He brushed my hand with his fingertip as I had it next to his hand. "I went out there today... It's bad Mark.. The whole upstairs is gone. The upstairs collapsed in the back, to the first floor. Everything's practically gone. I went through, salvaged as much as I could find to get out for you. Most of your career stuff was destroyed in your office. Except a few pictures, which I think I can save.." Mark swallowed hard as he took it all in.. "My belt...is gone.." I shook my head. "Actually I found it.. The glass case saved it.. It's a little burned on the leather. But I'm going to get it repaired for you. Keep it on the mantel at my house, until your better."

He nods as he sighs. "Thanks JR for everything.." I nod. "Don't you worry about a thing. I'll take care of everything." He nods. "I have insurance on the house.." I nod. "I got people working on it now. JC took photos so they have them, just waiting for the report. Then everything will be processed. They'll keep me informed, as I will with you, somehow." Mark sighs a bit. "Appreciate...it JR." I nod. "Don't worry about a thing Mark. You just rest, get better and on your feet. We're behind you all the way. The guys and myself." He smiles a bit. "I know.. Thing is.. I don't have a home... Anymore.." I smiled to him. "You can live with me until we figure something out for you. Don't worry. Oh.. I got good news.. I'm based here in Houston now with my company. They merged with me Mark." He smiled as he winked. "I knew you could do..it. I'm happy and..proud for you JR." He winces as I pat his shoulder, very gently, where he isn't burned. "Stay still relax. I've gotta go. I'm gonna let you rest. Tommy's visiting Brinnie. He's been keeping me company all afternoon." He nods. "I'm happy your safe and Brinnie too." I smiled. "Actually Brinnie saved you. According to the firemen and docs. You collapsed at the bottom of the stairs in the house. Brinnie pulled you out the rest of the way somehow. When the fire department was pulling up. They saw Brinnie pulling your unconscious body out of the house and onto the porch."

Mark was speechless at first. I saw tears welling up in his eyes. "He..saved me?" I nodded. "Yes he did. He returned the favor for you pulling him out of the house, the best you could." "Smoke...smoke over took me. That's when I passed out and remember waking up here." I smile. "Don't worry. Rest and leave everything to me." I lean forward and kiss his forehead. "I love yah big dog. Just rest and get well." I stood to my feet. He smiled. "I will.. I promise.. I love yah JR. Thanks again.." I nod as he closes his eyes and goes back to resting as I leave the room. I took the scrubs off and handed them to the nurse to take care of. "Thanks." I said as I walked off. Tommy came walking down the hallway as we met at the elevators. "Where you've been all this time?" He asked as we walked onto the elevator. I pushed the button for the floor as it started it's journey down. "I was able to go in and actually touch and see Mark." Tommy's eyes went wide. "Well?" I swallowed hard at the lump in my throat. "I told him... He took it rather well. It hasn't sunk in cause of the drugs. But I told him I was handling everything and what was done. He was worried about the title belt and a few other things. Told him I had the belt but not the other things. He's upset Tommy. I can see it in his eyes.." Tommy wrapped an arm around my shoulders as we walked off the elevator. I leaned against him as we headed out to my truck.

I just finally broke down as Tommy hung onto me. "It broke my heart to tell him... He has nothing left.." Tommy sighs as he lowers the tailgate to my truck as we sat down. He comforted me as he let me vent. "I just couldn't tell him, but I did. He asked. I couldn't lie to him Tommy. Didn't seem right. When he heard Brinnie pulled him out, I think it killed him more knowing he didn't quite protect Brinnie. It ended up being vice versa." Tommy sighs as he holds me. "It's alright JR. Calm down. Everything will be alright. You did what you thought was right. It's good he knows and keep him updated. It will take time but things will get better."

I sniffled as I nodded. "I know. I told him he's living with me until we figure out what he's gonna do. I already know what he wants.." Tommy looked to me as I wiped tears away from my eyes and off my face. "What's that JR?" He questioned. I looked to him. "He wants to live where he was. In his house he just lost, probably over me, who knows. But I know one way to make it up to him." Tommy and I got to my feet as he led me to the passenger side as I unlocked the door. I let him drive back to the house instead. "How are you going to make it up to him?" Tommy asked as he drove through the streets of Houston. "I'm going to rebuild his house, the way it was. Try to replace everything he lost. Make it feel like his house again."

Tommy sighs. "I know your heart's in the right place and all JR, but how do you expect to do that?" I looked to him. "My construction company merged with a company here in Houston. I just got my GC license for Texas. I'm going to build the house myself if I have too. How am I going to do it? Follow the floor plans and such from the planning office. They gave me a copy, that we picked up today." I reached behind the seat and grabbed a long poster size cylinder and brought it up front with me. "These are Mark's house plans. When you build you have to make sure the permit office and such has a copy. I knew a few people and they helped me retrieve a copy." Tommy nods. "You remember how everything in the current house is, to make it look the same?" I nod. "If I have too. I will have Mark himself help me do the inside, once it's completely built. I would like to do this and surprise him with it. It's the least I could do, in return for him saving Brinnie's life." Tommy pulls up the driveway. "I think it's a great idea JR." He said as he climbed out of the truck, once it was parked. Grabbing a box of stuff from Mark's house, Tommy followed me and placed it in the screened in porch so I could go through it.

Glen stepped out. "What's a great idea?" He questioned as he heard Tommy say that. I carried the poster tube with Mark's house plans in them, into the house with the title belt in my hands. Kicking off my sneakers as I walked over to the mantel, placing the belt gently up there for safe keeping. "The idea I have. That's what's a great idea." I said as I sniffled and walked into the kitchen. Everybody was in there. "Good your all here. I've got to speak to everybody here now." Everybody gathered round while I told them everything, from seeing Mark to my plan. I took the plans out of the tube, unrolled them gently out on my kitchen table. "What do you think?" I asked as I looked to everybody. "I think it's a great idea JR. But where do you plan to get the money for materials, equipment, permits.. Things like that?" Sandman questioned. I shook my head. "No worries on that. I've got that all covered. It's the least I can do for him, after doing so much and more for me and Brinnie. I wanted to surprise him with it." Glen walks away without even answering me. "Just think about it guys alright?" They all nodded as I gently rolled up the plans, placed them into the tube and capped it. Carrying it with me as I went hunting for Glen. Placing the tube upon a nearby chair as I caught Glen going through the boxes.

"You alright?" I asked as Glen jumped. "Yea.. Just wanted to go through Mark's stuff for him. See if we can't get any of this stuff dried out." He was sitting upon the carpeted screen in part of the porch. I sat down next to him. "Talk to me Glen. What's on your mind?" I asked as he gently went through a box. Laying things out gently to go through. "I don't know.. Everything I guess.. I guess I'm still in shock and such over everything. Give it time for it to sink in." I got up on my knees, moved behind him and wrapped my arms gently around his neck, giving him a hug. "I'm here for you Big Man. No need to hold back with me." Glen stopped what he was doing and turned in my arms as he wrapped his arms around me as I pulled the glass slider shut, so none of the guys could hear Glen finally breaking down. I held him as I comforted him the best I could. Glen finally calmed down as I handed him a hanky. He took it and used to wipe his face. "Feel better?" I asked. He just nodded and sniffled a bit. "Yea.." He softly spoke. I nodded as the slider open. "JR.. We're heading out.. Need anything?" JC asked. I shook my head. "No I'm all set. Thank you John." He nods as he sees Glen and doesn't say nothing as most of the guys head out. Tommy was laying in his room resting as I led Glen inside to his room. "Just lay down for awhile. I'm going to start dinner. Once it's ready. I'll come and get you. Just relax Glen, everything will be alright. I promise." Glen nods as he sprawls himself out on the bed to relax and rest as I left the room to cook some dinner for me and the guys.

**Chapter 13**

A week went by and Brinnie had been home for almost that long now. He just laid around, cause that's what the doctor wanted him to do. Bandages changes every six hours and apply ointments to his burns. He laid on the couch asleep as I sat at the kitchen table in the dining room, going over the plans for my project for the rebuild. I had a note book and a pen in my hand, writing down a material list as I read the copy of the original plans. I put the pen down after being at it for two hours. I had four full pages and another one on the way of materials. I had to get the list together so I could start ordering the materials. I slowly stood to my feet as I headed outside for some air for awhile. I sat down on the porch steps, running a hand through my hair. Just letting my thoughts run off for awhile. I could feel a headache coming on again. I shook my head as I heard a vehicle pulling up the long driveway, not many knew where Brinnie and I lived, except a few of the guys in the federation and the company I merged with. It was a large dark green SUV, that pulled up behind my pick up. The dogs started barking as they ran around from the back of the house. The occupant of the vehicle opened his door as they stepped out. I sighed as I sat back down, it was only Glen.

"Forget something?" I asked. He grabbed his huge duffle bag from the back seat of the SUV and closed the doors. Giving the dogs attention as he walked. "Alright boys, break it up." I said as the dogs ran off and settled into the shade of one of the huge Oak trees. He walked over and seated himself beside me. "I took some time off from the company. So here I am." I patted his knee. "I appreciate it Glen. But doesn't Vince need you?" He shook his head as he revealed his left elbow to me.

"Busted my elbow up. I'm out for a good month or more.

So I rather spend it here, helping out the best I can." I sighed as I patted his shoulder. "Thanks Big Man. I appreciate it." He nods. "How're you holding up?" I sighed once again as I shook my head. "Barely. I.. I don't know if I can handle this much longer Glen. I'm trying my best to not show it around Brinnie. When I go to see Mark, I don't show him either. Can't wait until this is all over and things, hopefully get back to normal. Whatever normal is..." Glen places an arm over JR's shoulders. "Relax. I'm here to help you out the best I can." I look to him and nod. "I appreciate it Glen. I could use the company and help. Brinnie's inside, probably awake now, why don't you go see him. He made camp in the living room." Glen nods as he slowly gets to his feet as he carries his bag into the house. I slowly climb to my feet as I head inside.

"Uncle Glen!" Glen smiled as he saw Brinnie laying on the couch. "Hey sport. I came to see you and stay awhile." Brinnie smiled as Glen walked over and knelt down beside the couch. Brinnie lifted one of his semi bandaged hands and placed it upon Glen's, that sat on the edge of the couch. "Cool. I missed you." Glen smiled. "I missed you and your Mom too. How you feeling?" Brinnie sighs. "Alright. Tired, but alright." Glen nods. "Good.. I got you something.. But first things first.." Brinnie looks to Glen odd. "What?" I walked over and sat upon the arm of the couch as Glen spoke to him.

"First things first, Glen you've gotta get settled first.. Brinnie you need to eat and have your meds." Glen nods. "Your Mom read my mind. You eat and take your meds, then you'll get my surprise." Brinnie nods. "I promise I will." I get to my feet as Glen climbs to his, grabbing his bags over near the stairs and heading upstairs to a guest room, getting himself settled in. I headed for the kitchen and made Brinnie some lunch, his favorite, grill cheese and tomato soup. I was finishing up when the phone rang, I grabbed it as I was finishing up with preparing Brinnie's tray, with his lunch and pills placed up it. "Yes.. No I placed them upon his desk like he asked me too... Why?"

Glen came walking into the kitchen as I was on the phone with one of the bosses of the other company. "Good you found them. I'm approved.. Nice.. Yea I'm going to get started on it right away. No just need some heavy equipment. Yes I'll fax a list of everything I'll need, I appreciate it Nicholas. Yea talk to you soon." I hung up the phone as I looked to him. "Work boss from the other company." Glen nods as I pick the tray up and head out to the living room. "If your hungry there's extra soup on the stove." I commented as I settled the tray down upon the coffee table near Brinnie, helping him to sit up, setting everything up on a TV tray, pushing it close enough for him to move and eat. "Thanks Mom." Kissing his forehead. "Be careful, the soups hot. Don't burn yourself." Brinnie nods as he starts in on his two sandwiches. Glen serves himself a bowl as I walk back into the kitchen, leaving Brinnie to watch TV and eat his lunch. Leaning against the counter as I sigh. "What was that all about?" Glen asked. I looked to him. "The phone call?" He nods. "I was approved to rebuild Mark's house on the same location. Just gotta fax some information over for heavy equipment I'm gonna need and such to the boss." Glen nods as he finishes up his bowl of soup. "Good. What about the insurance?"

"It went through, just waiting for the check to be mailed here for Mark. He knows about it, I told him yesterday." Glen nods once again. "Good to hear. He was probably happy to hear that." I nod. "He was. If you want you should go up and see him tomorrow. He's been asking about all of you. He wants to see Brinnie, but I don't think it's a good idea." Glen shrugs. "Pends if Brinnie wants to see him. If he does, you can't deny him from seeing Mark. He's grown very fond of him and Mark to him." I nod. "I know. But I don't need Mark breaking down in front of him. Brinnie couldn't handle that. He told me that himself the other day." Glen sighs as he walks over and places his arm over my shoulders. "Don't worry. I'll talk to Brinnie if you want see if he wants to go. If he does, I'll take him." I nod as I lean into Glen's side. "I appreciate it Glen. Don't tell Mark about anything what I'm doing. I told him I was starting a new project in the area for the company. That's all he knows, he doesn't know it's his new home yet." Glen nods. "My lips are sealed." I nod. "Brinnie knows too, but he knows not to tell. He wants to help once he can. He wants to surprise his uncle." Glen chuckles. "That boy I swear was literally from your genes JR. He's just like you." I sigh. "Wish it were true Glen, but it's not. He still my son no matter what though." Glen nods. "I don't think he would want it any other way."

I slide out from under his arm. "I'm gonna check on Brinnie, if he's done. I'm gonna have to make sure he took his meds. He's usually pretty good about it." Glen nods. "Would you mind letting me take him outside for awhile?" I nod. "Sure but your going to have to carry him." Glen nods. "I'll be gentle. I'm going to take him fishing for awhile, get him out of the house." Smiling a bit. "I think he would love that. Why don't you ask him." Glen follows me into the living room as Brinnie had just finished his lunch. I gather the dishes. "Someone was hungry. Have enough?" He nods. "Yes Mom. Thank you." I nod. "Oh Uncle Glen has something to ask you hun." I walk off with the tray as Glen sat upon the couch nearby. "How would you like to go fishing for awhile?" Brinnie smiles as he nods. "YES! I would love to go. But I.." Glen shakes his head. "Don't you worry. I'll carry you and I will be gentle. Yes your Mom said it was okay." Brinnie smiles broadly, the best he could. "I'll gather the gear and get the stuff into my truck, then I'll be in to get you. Gives you some time to get ready." Brinnie nods. "Thanks Uncle Glen." Glen gets to his feet and walks off. "No thank you Brinnie, for being my fishing buddy for the afternoon." Brinnie chuckles as I walk into the living room. "I'm going fishing with Uncle Glen." I nod. "Alright let me get you some clothes to change into. You want your camo cargo pants right?" Brinnie nods. "Yep. And one of Uncle Mark's t-shirts." I nod. "You got it kiddo. Be back in a moment." I head upstairs to his room, gather his clothes and head back down stairs.

Just finished helping Brinnie get dressed as Glen walked back into the house. "Ready to go kiddo?" He asked as he walked around. Brinnie nodded as Glen knelt down as Brinnie wrapped his arms around his neck. Glen gently picked him up into his arms. "You two have a good time and you listen to Uncle Glen, Brinnie." Brinnie nods. "Yes'em. I'll be good." I follow them out to Glen's truck as Glen places him into the passenger seat, making sure he's comfortable as he belts him in. Closing the passenger side door. "We'll be back in a few hours." I nod. "Take your time, if you need anything, give me a call on my cell. I'll be in the city for a few hours." Glen nods as he walks around the front of the truck, climbed in and drove off. I sighed as I headed inside to change and get ready to head into the office to settle the loose ends for the project before it could begin. I couldn't wait to get it started and finished to see the look on Mark's face. I was hoping things would go accordingly, but with construction, you never know what hold ups you will run into, until they happen.

**Chapter 14**

Three weeks into the construction and things so far were going good. Glen took care of Mark, while I was working on the site. I took Brinnie with me, he was helping out with little things. I had brought up some of the crew from DC to help with the work. I knew a company that cleaned up the basement and made sure that it could be reused, which is good, they restored it and made sure it was good to rebuild on. Everything passed and the build was going well. I was going over the plans for the next part with a few of the workers as supplies were being delivered. I walked around the back side of the house as I carried the blue prints with me. I was directing the leader of the crew, who was working with the crew with the back part of the house. The trucks for the supplies left, after unloading as I stood nearby. "Dude I told you, to check with me before starting another part of the project." I sighed as I shook my head, to Barney, who was starting another part without letting me know first. "Why should I check with you every time something new starts?" He questioned as he dusted his hands off on his worn out black jeans. "Because I want to make sure everything's perfect with this build. Everybody knows how important this build is." Barney nods. "We all know JR. We know what we're doing. If we have any questions or anything we'll come find you. Why don't you go up front and help some of the crew up there. Their short handed." I rolled my eyes as I walked away and placed the plans in the cab of my truck.

Grabbing my tool belt as a couple of SUVs drove up. I placed my hard hat on as I slid on my black fingerless gloves. Jeff, Tommy, Sandman, Matt, and CB climbed out of the SUVs. I stopped as I placed a few tools into my belt. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked as they all walked over. "Wanted to see how things were going here..." Tommy commented as they all walked over and were looking over the progress. I sighed as I removed my hard hat, tying a bandana around my head. "It's going so far." Placing my hard hat back on. "Where you off too?" CB asked as I started towards the build. "Short handed in the front for crew. So I'm putting my skills to use. If you guys stick around, keep an eye on Brinnie. He's out back at the pond fishing." They nodded. "Unless you're here to work then please tell me now before I head off to work myself." Jeff, CB, Matt and Sandman all stepped forward. "Well I've got myself a small crew. I like it. Alright guys spare gear in my truck. Gather it up and follow me."

They all walked over to my truck and gathered the gear. Tommy walked off to find Brinnie as I led the guys onto the site. "Alright guys, I appreciate the help. Half will be working on with the crew in the back, the other half follows me to the front." I walked around back and found Wesley, the leader I placed in charge in the back. Wesley was grabbing some more supplies, having them lifted by buckets to the rafters. "Hey Wes, I got you two more workers." A 6'5, muscular man turned and looked to me. "More help the merrier JR." He smiled as I walked up with the guys behind me. "I've got you two more. Meet Chris Benoit also known as CB and Matt. Guys you will be working with Wes here. I leave you two in good hands. Listen to what he says, he knows what needs to be done. Wes they're all yours. Don't be too hasty with them, just put them to work." Wes nods as Matt and CB step up to him. "Alright guys follow me and I'll put you to work." CB and Matt look to one another and follow after Wes into the structure of the house.

I led Jeff and Sandman up front and headed inside. "Alright, Skitters and Sandman. I'm going to team you with one of the guys and you'll work with them. Skitters, I'll keep you with me. I can handle your hyperness. Sandman, you can work with Cecil, or Cec for short." I pointed to a man up above handling the structure above for the second floor. "Your gonna help get the walls up on the second floor and start in on braces. I know you can handle that. I'm heading up that way myself, in a few minutes." He nods as he heads off to head up. "He gives you any problems, tell him to come to me about it." Sandman nods as he walks off. "Alright Jeff, you and I are gonna fetch supplies and start in on building the frame works for separating the living room from the kitchen." Jeff nods as we walk off to grab things from the side of the house, where stacks of boards and such are sitting. Climbing up as I look to Jeff. "I'll hand you down some bundles of boards, so you can carry some up front. So we can use them to start making the frames." He nods as he looks up. "Careful up there JR. Pile doesn't look too sturdy." I nod as I grab a pack, which are in nines. I slide one end down as Jeff grabs them and places them to the side. "I do this all the time. Gotta get the boards down somehow."

After handing a few bundles down. "Alright Jeff, we've got enough to get started, start lugging the bundles over and I'll get down to help." Jeff nods as he grabs two bundles and walks off. I sigh as I stand to my full height and walk across the stack as I heard a yell from afar. I look around as I saw Tommy and Brinnie walking up from the pond. I hopped onto the other pile of boards to climb down. I felt the stack move, but wasn't really paying attention. "Hey Mom, look what I caught!" Brinnie yelled as they came walking up. I wave as I lost my footing as the stack of boards underneath me give out. Last thing I remember was falling backwards and then being buried under the huge stack of lumber. "JR!" Tommy yelled as he grabbed Brinnie from running into the construction site. "No Brinnie stay here.." Brinnie stayed as Tommy ran over as the rest of the site stopped and came running over to help. "What happen?" Someone asked. "Supply collapsed I guess.. Who knows.." As a couple of workers kept working. Sandman walked over as he saw Tommy running for the collapsed pile. He climbed down quickly as he jumped to the ground and headed over.

"Unbury her gently guys, don't know how bad she's hurt." Sandman said as CB and Matt took boards off with Tommy and Jeff taking them and placing them to the side. "Someone call for help?" Wes questioned. "I did.." Cec said as he walked over. "Alright everyone back to work." Wes said as everybody headed back to work but the guys and Wes. Sandman saw the hard hat that JR was wearing as he lifted a few boards up and tossed them to the side, grabbing the hard hat without JR in it. "She can't be far in then.." They kept digging until help arrive as they finished and dug JR out. Medics loaded her up quickly as they guys jumped into the SUVs and followed the ambulance with no other questions, following it to the hospital.

**Chapter 15**

Pulling up to the house a few days later, Jeff and Tommy climbed out of the driver and passenger doors of the SUV. Jeff opened the back door as he helped me out to my feet. "Careful JR." I sigh with a bit of a wince. "Yes Skitter.. I am.." Glen stepped out onto the porch as the dogs came to greet us. Jeff sighed as I lowered my left bandaged hand to give the dogs their attention. "Alright boys.. Back off.." I said as they slowly got their attention, then trotted off to chase a squirrel or something. Tommy grabbed my bags and headed inside, placing the bags in my room upstairs. Tommy stopped in his tracks as he saw Mark. "Need a hand?" He asked. Mark looked up as he was slowly making his way down the stairs. "No I got it. JR home?" Tommy nods. "Just got here. Jeff's helping her inside." Mark nods as he winces as he finally reaches the bottom on his crutches. "Where's Brinnie?" Tommy helped Mark over to the recliner and got him settled. "CB and Matt took him to his baseball practice and then out for some ice cream. They'll be home later." Mark nods as Tommy walks off back outside.

Jeff helped me up the stairs slowly as Tommy stepped out onto the porch. I sighed as I leaned against the railing for a moment. "Hold on guys I just need a break." Adjusting myself a bit. Glen nods. "Jeff.. Why don't you and Tommy go and pick up a few things for me." Glen rummaged through his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and some money. Jeff took the paper and looks to it. "Sure Glen. You gonna be alright alone?" Tommy asked. Glen nods. "Yea Sandman's around. CB and Matt should be back with Brinnie soon from his baseball practice." They both nod as they walk off the porch and leave. I sighed as Glen walked over and stood next to me. "Does he know?" Glen nods. "Yea he does. I told him everything about what happen. But I didn't tell him about the project." I nod. "Thanks Glen."

He nods. "How you feeling?" I sigh once again as I wince and look up to him through a lot of bruises, scrapes and a couple of stitched up gashes around my right eye, which was swollen shut.

I adjusted my weight upon my walking cane, which kept my weight off my braced up right knee. It was braced with a hinge at the knee, make it easier to move around, while the repair of my knee healed from the break. "I'm alright. A little soar but happy to be home." Glen smiles as I get to my feet. "Let's get you inside. Someone's waiting to see you. He just got up actually, been worried." I nodded as Glen walked over and opened the screen door as I slowly made my way into the house. I stopped as I saw Mark sitting in the recliner in the living room, off the room I was in. Glen came walking up to me as he looked to me. "Want me to help you out?" I shook my head gently. "No this is something I have to do Glen. Why don't you go and relax. Until the guys get back, then I'll help make dinner." Glen shakes his head. "No doctor said for you to take it easy until that walking brace comes off. That's what your going to do JR. No arguments. You need a break hun, we've all agreed to it." I shook my head once again. "I can't the project needs to be done." Glen sighs. "The guys went back to DC, JR. Materials ran out and so didn't the money for this project. I'm sorry I didn't want to tell you, but you needed to know. A letter was sent to you and Wes told me."

I slowly lowered my head. "It will get done Glen. Even if I have to do it myself. I don't care. I started this project, I'm gonna make sure it gets done. In a couple of days, I'm going to head out to the site see what else needs to be done." Glen sighs and nods. "As long as someone drives you and stays with you JR. You need to heal before you go and get hurt." I nod as Glen pats my shoulder gently. "Go and see him. He's been worried and asking about you." I nod as Glen walks off. I slowly made my way across the dining room to the living room. Mark's back was to me as he was watching TV in the recliner. I slowly walked over and placed a battered, bruised, semi bandaged hand upon his shoulder. He slowly lifted his left hand and placed it on top of mine, slowly turning his head. He smiled as I slowly moved and sat down upon the foot stool that sat on one side of the recliner. "Welcome home JR." Mark said as I slid my hand out from under his. "Thanks Mark. How you.. Feeling?" I asked as I settled down and sighed a bit. "Doing better. Doc said in two weeks, I start therapy on how to walk again. Strengthen my legs." I nod as I slowly look to him as Mark looked to me. He slowly let his eyes look over her injuries from the construction accident. He saw her the second night she was in the hospital, but he couldn't stand the sight of her laying there, battered and bruised. So he stayed away and took care of Brinnie, when the guys were up visiting her.

He slowly lifted a hand up with a smile upon his face, placing it under my chin. "How you feeling?" He asked with concern in his soft voice. I look to him and sigh a bit. "I'm doing alright. Feel better I'm home and with family again. Nothing can't keep me down..." Mark nods as I slid my chin out of his hand. "I'm sorry I made you worry Mark. The rest of the guys too.." Mark sighs a bit. "JR it's part of the hazards of your work. We all know this. Knowing your alright and home now, is what we all wanted to see. Brinnie's happy to know you were going to be home today. He wanted to be here when you got home, but he had practice." I nod. "I know he wanted to be here. How has he been doing?" Mark nods. "Good. He's been really helpful around here. As much as he can do. Helping me out a lot along with the guys." I nod as I run a hand through my hair. "How's the project going?" Mark asked as he turned his attention back to the basketball game on the TV. "Alright. It's at a stand still right now. I've got a few minor problems to iron out. No biggie. Not going to deal with it for a couple of days." Mark nods once again. "Your suppose to take it easy JR. I want to see you do that." I nod. "I will, I promise. Just need to make a few phone calls and such that's it. Going by the site with a few of the guys in a couple of days. I'm going no where alone." "You better not. If I hear you disobeying doctor orders I will personally punish you myself." I sigh as I slowly stand to my feet. "Don't worry Mark. I'm going to follow orders. Right now I just wanna soak and relax. I'll be back down later. If Glen or anybody's looking for me, I'm upstairs soaking in a bath and changing. I hate the feel of a hospital upon myself." Mark chuckles. "Feelings are all too mutual. Take your time, if you need help holler." I nod once again as I head upstairs, slowly to take a hot bath and change into comfortable clothes, before Brinnie got home along with the guys.

**Chapter 16**

Sighing as I slowly made my way out onto the porch as I just finished up on the phone, arguing with the boss of the other company, on to why everything stopped with this project. I was told it was taking too much time away from the projects in DC, which wasn't true. They had two projects starting up soon, but they wouldn't be starting for another two months. By the time this one was done, they would be back in time to start those. Something tells me I should never had merged my company with this one. The gentleman, Henry Ghearson, is practically taken over the BOTH companies. I leaned against the railing of the porch and just stared out at the open fields and such across the property. I didn't know what I was gonna do. Brinnie was off at school, Glen had taken Mark out and a few of the guys had gone back on the road. Only Jeff was here, inside sitting on the couch watching TV. "What am I gonna do.." I grumbled to myself. "What do you mean, what are you gonna do?" I jumped a bit as Jeff came walking out onto the porch in a pair of blue/dark blue camo colored shorts, white sleeveless shirt on.

"I don't know what to do about anything anymore Skitters, that's what I meant." Jeff walked over and hopped up on the railing and looked to me. "What's wrong JR?" He asked as he looked to me concerned. I looked to him, some of my bruises were gone and the stitches were out, I was slowly healing. "A lot's wrong Jeff. The project is on a stand still cause of the boss of the other company, I merged with, is taken over BOTH companies, all of a sudden. The deal was when we merged, yes, but we both ran our own companies. It's not working out that way, I feel that I made a mistake in making this merge. Now Mark won't get what he wants back, his home. I don't know what to do anymore." Jeff leaned a hand out and placed it upon JR's shoulder. "Well for one thing J & B construction is your company, everybody knows that. Can't you just say to the guy, I'm breaking off the merge cause it's not working out?" I shrug. "Then what am I going to do for workers Jeff? I started in DC, where most of the guys work.

Some of the workers are from here too, but not enough to keep the company a float. I'm thinking in terms of the future, plus surviving on the income the company brings in, especially for Brinnie." Jeff nods. "JR, if your not happy with the way things are, then you know what must be done. As for finishing the project and such, I know if we put our heads together, we can come up with something." I sigh as I lean against Jeff, placing my forearms upon his thigh. "What do you suggest I do Jeff?" Running a hand through his red and purple dyed hair as he thought for a moment.

I chuckled a bit. "Don't think too hard Skitters, you might hurt yourself." Jeff looks to me, acting like he's hurt. "That hurt JR. Come on give me credit." I chuckled and patted his knee. "I'm kidding Jeff. What do you have in mind? In all seriousness." Jeff looks to me as he places his hand on the side of my face, leaning forward. "Don't worry I think I might have an answer to your problem. But first I must make a few phone calls. Then I'll let you know, trust me." I nod as I smile to him, once he smiles to me. I lean my cheek into his hand. "I trust you Jeff. Just let me know as soon as you figure it out. I wanna be apart of the solution best I can here." He nods as he leans forward and kisses her forehead. "Don't worry. Things will work out. I promise." I stand up to my full height as I hear Glen's truck pull into the drive. Jeff hops off the railing to his bare feet, I wrap my arms around him in a hug. Wrapping his arms around her in a hug. "Thanks Jeff, for listening and trying to help out. Means so much to me." We pull back from the hug. "Your welcome JR. Can you do me one favor though?" I pulled back and look to him. "Pends on what it is?" He smiles as he sigh deeply then speaks. "Will you go out to dinner with me?" A breath gets caught in my throat as I heard his words. At first I didn't know what to say. Jeff had asked me out numerous times as in a joke, but I always turned him down. This time I knew it wasn't a joke. We've been talking, getting to know one another for a long time. I looked into his eyes and nods. "Yes I will." Jeff smiles broadly. "How about tonight? I know the perfect place." I nod. "Sure I think Glen and Mark can watch Brinnie." Jeff nods. "Great. I'm gonna make phone calls and then head back to the hotel. I'll pick you up about 7?" "Sounds perfect. I'll see you tonight." He nods as he kisses my cheek and walks off, grabbing his cell phone out of his pocket as he walked back inside.

Brinnie came running around from the front as he climbed the stairs. "Hey Mom!" He bellowed as he ran across the grass, being chased by the dogs. I turn and smile to him. "Hey Brin. How was school?" He climbed the stairs and nods. "Great. I've gotta get to my homework, lots to do. Then Uncle Mark said he would taking me fishing, if it's alright with you?" I nod. "Sure, as long as all your homework's done first and correctly, no rushing through it." He nods as he bolts inside, seating himself at the dining room table and empties out his back pack and starts in on his homework.

I shook my head as I hobbled down the stairs and headed around out front where I saw Mark and Glen sitting on the swing, in the shade of the huge maple tree. "Wondering where you were hiding.." Mark commented as I came hobbling over and seated myself upon a nearby lawn chair.

"On the back porch, finishing some phone calls. How did your appointment go Mark?" He sighs as I look to him, he didn't have his crutches anymore. I looked down to his calves that were mostly scars. "Damn good, crutches and bandages gone. Doc said to start therapy for strengthening my legs a bit. He's surprised about how good I'm walking, so I'm off that therapy part of the list." I nod with a smile. "Good to hear hun. It's great how your progressing." He nods. "I'm about ready to find another place to live soon and start getting my life back together." "You know you can stay here as long as you want Mark. No need to rush out." He shakes his head. "No JR. You and Brinnie have enough going on without me getting in the way." I shook my head. "Your not in the way. Actually having you guys around has been really helpful. You don't know how much it has." Mark nods. "I know JR, but I've gotta figure out what I'm gonna do. Now that the house is gone." Glen sighed. "We've discussed this already Mark, hundreds of times. We can rebuild.." Mark shrugs a bit. "I was thinking about it. But I don't know Glen."

I slowly stood up. "Glen could you drive us over to Mark's property?" Mark and Glen both looked to me. "Why? There's nothing over there JR.." Mark commented as I shook my head. "You've got your ranch still there Mark. Horses and such to tend too. About time you tend to the horses for once." I snicker as Glen slowly stands to his feet as he walked over to the truck. "Come on Mark. Plus I got something to show you." Mark slowly gets to his feet and nods. "Alright JR. But I'm telling you, besides the horses, my motorcycles and such there, not much there." We climbed into the truck as Glen pulled out of the drive as we headed to Mark's property.

**Chapter 17**

Glen pulled down the driveway as I leaned forward and placed a black colored bandana around Mark's head. "No peeking you. It's a surprise." Mark chuckled. "Alright JR I won't look." "I'm making sure you don't." I tied the bandana loosely as Glen pulled up to the garage, next to Mark's truck. Putting the truck in park and turning off the engine as Glen climbed out and helped me out of the extended cab. "Hold on Mark, let Glen help you out, you can't see anyways." I commented as Glen closed the doors and walked around to help Mark out. I slowly moved to the truck bed and climbed up inside and sat upon the side of it. Glen led Mark around and stood him next to me. You could hear the rattling of the plastic that covered the roof, so if it rained nothing inside would get wet. "Alright what are you two up too?" Mark asked curiously. Glen stood on Mark's other side in case he needed to catch the big man from the shock. "You ready to see the surprise?" I asked as Mark sighed. "Yes I am. What did you two do this time?" I looked to Glen as he nodded. I lifted my hands up, as I turned and sat with the side of the truck between my legs for better balance. "Hold on antsy, I gotta get this." I said as Mark was getting antsy. I untied the bandana as I lowered it. "Alright.. Here yah go.." I took it away as shock hit Mark's face. Eyes went wide as he stared in awe at the sight of a new house in the middle of being built, once where the burned one stood.

I put the bandana back in my back pocket as Glen looked to him. "This was all JR's idea. We've been helping on and off, when Vince will let us. But it was mostly her and her construction crew from DC." Mark swallowed hard past the lump in his throat. "H..H..How did you.." He looked to me as I placed a hand upon his shoulder. "I know a lot of people in places you couldn't imagine. I got a copy of your original plans, from the permit office, where you have to file when you get permits. Which I have all the permits to do this and more, if need be. Everything's being followed according to the plans. The house will be like it was before, but built more stronger to take a beating in the weather down here." Mark slowly turned his attention back to the structure before him. "I..I.." Sighing a bit. "I don't know what to say.." Glen chuckled as he placed his arm around Mark's shoulders. "How about I take you around, so you can check everything out." He nods. "I would say go inside, but there are no floors upstairs nor stairs yet. But you can step inside to the first floor and look around. Just be careful." I commented as Mark nodded as Glen led him off to the side and around to the back.

I slowly climbed down out of the bed of the truck as I slowly made my way over to the house and climbed the mock stairs, we made to get in and out during construction. Climbing up, I made my way inside, past the plastic covering the double doorway as I stepped upon the floor and looked around to the work that had progressed. I sighed as I looked around. A lot was mostly frame work and such. But a lot of work was still needing to be done. I walked between the frame work of walls, through the entrance way to the kitchen, as I heard Glen and Mark stepping inside. I slowly moved as they stood in the living room, stopping as Mark slowly walked through without tripping or anything. "What do you think?" I asked as Mark jumped a bit as he turned and looked to me. "It's perfect JR. The way it was before. But, is everything new?" I shook my head. "No we reused the same foundation. I knew a company that came in, cleaned it up and made sure everything was alright to use, if not we would of put a new one in. You've also got a new septic system in and everything. So you have nothing to worry about. I made sure to replace things that needed to be and build fresh above." Mark nods as he looked around. "Why isn't work being done right now?" I sighed a bit. "Ran into a snag, which I'm trying to figure out. Having problems with the other company and such. Plus ran out of materials and such. Don't worry, even if I have to do it myself, this will get done for you to live in again." Mark walked over and picked me up in a gentle hug. "Thank you so much JR. I appreciate everything you've done for me." He whispered into my ear.

I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Your welcome Mark. This is my thank you and Brinnie's for saving and looking out for him like you've done." Mark slowly placed me upon my feet. "Don't worry about thanking me, having him alive is enough for me." I nod. "Same with him. He's proud that he saved you. He's been bragging to his class mates about it. His teacher's making him write a paper about it for school." Mark lifted a brow. "Really?" I nod. "Yes really. I wasn't suppose to tell you, but I thought you would like to know. Don't lead on you know hm?" Mark smiles as he nods. "I promise to act surprised." Glen walked over as he placed a hand upon Mark's shoulder. "Once the house is done. We'll get you all new stuff to fill this place with. It will feel like home, just like it did before. JR wanted to surprise you with this whole thing. But with you mentioning what you did earlier, we needed to let you see earlier than we wanted too." Mark nods. "I'm very surprised. I don't know what else to say." I smiled. "Just seeing you smile, after these past months Mark, is the best award I like to see." Mark chuckles a bit. "I can't wait until it's done. So I can make this place mine once again." Glen chuckles. "Don't worry, you will. Come on, let's get back to JR's. You promised Brinnie you would take him fishing." Mark nods as we headed to the stairs as Glen walked off as Mark stopped me. He picked me up and carried me to the truck. "Mark I can walk." He chuckles. "I wanted to carry you. It's kinda hard to move on this unsturdy ground." I sigh as Glen opened up the back door as I placed inside. "Thank you." Mark nods as he walks around as Glen closes the door and climbs in, starting up the truck. Mark climbed in as Glen pulled out of the driveway and we headed home.

I just finished getting ready as I sighed, giving myself one last look in the mirror as I headed downstairs. I was wearing a long midnight blue skirt that went down to my ankles. It was hiding the brace and such underneath. I was wearing a white sleeveless shirt with lace around the collar, that was low cut in front to show off my tanned chest and the dainty silver chain with a small diamond hanging from the chain. I wore a pair of white sandals to complete the outfit. My hair was a bit longer and was pulled back and I had sprayed Rose body spray upon myself. I slowly walked down the stairs as Glen, Mark and Brinnie stopped dead in their tracks as they came walking into the living room. I heard a wolf whistle as I turned and looked to the three of them. "You look really pretty Mom." Brinnie said as he smiled. I smiled broadly to him. "Thank you son." Mark and Glen nods. "I couldn't agree more with him hun, you look terrific." Mark commented as he walked over and tapped my shoulder gently. "What time's Jeff suppose to be here?" Glen asked as Brinnie followed him to the couch with a huge bowl of popcorn, getting ready to watch a movie. "Seven..." As I answered the door bell rang as the dogs barked as they walked to the screen door. Mark slowly climbed to his feet as he told the dogs to go lay down. "Demon, Hell, Pain.. Go lay down.." The dogs shut up quickly as they scurried off to their corners.

Mark shook his head as he opened the door. "Sorry Jeff. The boys just being protective. Come on in." Mark commented as Jeff stepped into the house. "Thanks." He was dressed in a pair of black casual dress pants. White short sleeve buttoned down shirt tucked in, a pair of black casual shoes, His hair was slicked, and tied back. Clean shaved, except his usual scruff he had. "Is.. Never mind.." I smiled as I walked up as I grabbed my small purse.

"Yes I'm ready Jeff." Mark walked off and seated himself once again. "You two have a good time." Mark commented as I waved. "Brinnie be good for your uncles. You know my cell number in case." Glen and Mark both nodded as Jeff opened the door. "Shall we?" I nodded as I stepped out onto the porch. "Have a good night you two." Glen commented as we walked off the porch as Jeff led me over to the silver SUV.

He opened up the passenger side door as I climbed in and settled down. "Thank you Jeff." He nods as he closes the door, walks around as he climbed in. Both of us buckling up as he revved the engine as he pulled out of the drive and headed off to a nice evening.

**Chapter 18**

Jeff had driven to another part of my property as I led him to a small hill that over looked a large valley, that was nothing but wilderness, with a river running through it. This was our favorite part of the property, Brinnie and I, that is. Jeff spread a blanket out as he sat down, I joined him as he wrapped an arm around me, holding me to his side. "Did you enjoy dinner?" He asked as I nodded. "Everything was delicious. Thank you Jeff. Everything was absolutely perfect. Especially dining by candle light. It was so romantic. I never knew you had a romantic side to you, until now. I'm very impressed." He smiled as he moved and sat behind me, with his legs on either side of me. "I wanted tonight to be special JR. You've been through so much, just wanted to do something special. Just to ease your mind just for a little while." I leaned back against his chest. "I appreciate it Jeff, thank you so much. Are you enjoying yourself?" Laying his chin upon my shoulder as he whispered in my ear. "Of course I am. I'm with you that's what counts." I smiled as I turned my head and kissed his cheek. "I wasn't going to say yes at first, but I'm happy I did. Felt good to get away from everything, just to forget for a little while, like you said."

Jeff held me in his arms gently as we watched the stars coming out in the darkening canvas above. "It's a lovely night." I commented as Jeff sighed. "Yes it is. And I have the loveliest lady to spend it with." I giggled a bit as I turned my head and looked to him. "I got a handsome man. I'm not going to complain." He chuckles a bit. "If the guys could only hear you say that." I chuckle. "Color me odd, but I rather hang out with you than anybody else. Nothing against any of the other guys. You and I have more in common than anybody else, well besides Mark. But I see him more as a brother than anything else." Jeff chuckles. "Does he know that?" I nod. "Yes I've told him that before. I've told him I love him, but only brotherly love. So if you hear him say he loves me, cause it's a brother/sister thing." He nods. "I'll keep that in mind." Closing my eyes as I enjoyed Jeff's company as he leaned his chin upon the top of my head. "JR, I made some calls today..." I slowly opened my eyes as I slowly moved and looked to Jeff. "Yes?" He looked to me as he spoke. "I can get help here to help finish the project if you want, plus supplies until the project's complete. If you want the help..." My eyes lit up as I looked to him. "Who..Uhh How?" So many questions were running through my mind as I didn't know what else to say, but I wanted to do one thing. I placed my hands on either side of Jeff's face as I leaned forward and lowered my lips upon his and let the kiss linger.

Jeff didn't know how to react at first, until he kissed JR back. He wrapped his arms around her as he trailed the tip of his tongue around her lips. Slowly opening my mouth, our tongue intertwined as we got lost in the kiss and in one another's arms. Seeming like forever as we slowly pulled away from the kiss, looking into one another's eyes. "Uhh...Sorry.." I said as I slowly turned around, after lowering my hands and sighed, feeling like a complete idiot. Jeff slowly lifted his hand up and placed it upon JR's shoulder and gently turned her around. I slowly turned around as his hand cupped my chin, making me look up into his eyes. "No need to be sorry. I've been wanting to do that all night to you, but I didn't know when to do it. You beat me to it." He spoke softly as he smiled gently to me. "I guess I got caught up in the moment of the good news, that I didn't let you finish what you had to tell me." Jeff chuckles a bit. "It's alright. I'll tell you on the way home, it's getting late." I nodded. "Yea I've gotta get up early to go do a few things. Something I know I need to do." Jeff nods as he runs his thumbs softly along my cheeks.

I pull away as I blush a bit. "You're very beautiful JR. In my eyes you've always been. But I couldn't tell you that, cause you were married to Dave." I lifted my hand up and placed my left index upon his lips. "I'm no longer taken by him Jeff. I thank you for your kind words, I know you mean it. No need to explain anything. We've been friends for a long time..." Jeff smiles as I lower my finger from his lips.

"JR would you go out with me?" Jeff asked as he looked into my eyes with gleaming hope. I looked into his eyes as I smiled. "Yes I will go out with you Jeff. But let me say this, if things don't work out for us at anytime and we break up, we will always be friends." He nods. "I wouldn't want it any other way." I smiled as I wrapped my arms around his neck, placing our foreheads together, our lips finding one another once again. Finally coming up for air, I slowly climbed to my feet as Jeff got to his and grabbed the blanket from the ground. I got my balance with my walking cane as we intertwined our hands and walked back to the SUV and drove back to my place.

A black SUV passed us on the road up to the house. "Wonder who that is?" Jeff asked as he looked in the rearview mirror. I shrugged as I looked to him as we pulled up the long drive. "I got a feeling something's wrong..." I commented as Jeff pulled up behind Glen's truck. The dogs came bolting out of the house, barking as I climbed out of Jeff's SUV. "Stay here Jeff." He nods. "You sure, you don't want me to go with you?" I shook my head. "Be right out." I calmed the dogs down as I climbed the porch stairs. I was about to head inside as I heard a moan out of the shadows on the porch. I walked over and I knelt down, it was Matt. "Matt.. What happen?" He slowly sat up as he shook his head. "One minute I was heading inside, next.. I'm flying across the porch and landed here." He rubbed the back of his head. "Who was here?" Matt shrugs. "I was out back with CB, when I came walking up. A black SUV was in the drive and next I was out." I looked to Jeff in his SUV and flagged him over. Jeff climbed out of the SUV quickly, jogged over and knelt down. "Bro what happen?" He asked as I slowly got to my feet as Matt explained what happen. I headed inside as quickly as I could.

I saw CB laying in the remains of the coffee table, slowly coming to. I walked over and knelt down as I laid a hand upon his shoulder. "CB.. You alright?" He slowly opened his eyes as he slowly lifted his head up and shook it some. "Yea.. I think so." Blood trickled down his face as he slowly sat up to his knees. "What happen?" CB sighed as I got him to his feet and onto the couch. I walked quickly into the kitchen, grabbed a towel for him, walked back out as Jeff was helping Matt inside to a chair. "I don't know who he was, but.. He got Brinnie..." My eyes went wide to CB's words. "JR.. I'm sorry.. I tried my damn hardest to keep the man from taking him." I laid a hand upon CB's shoulder to calm him down. "Where's Mark and Glen?" "They went out and haven't returned yet." Matt explained. I sighed as I grabbed the phone and call the police to report the kidnapping.

I slowly climbed to my feet as I headed outside to the back porch, leaned against the railing as I talked to the police on the phone. I placed my head in my hands, after I hung up the phone. I placed it upon the patio table as I sighed. I couldn't believe someone knew where I lived to do this, someone tipped someone off. Jeff stepped out onto the porch as he closed the slider. "JR.. Everything alright?" I shook my head in my hands as my shoulders shook. Jeff walked over and wrapped his arms around JR to comfort her. "It's alright JR.. We'll find him, I promise. Whoever took him is going to pay. I promise you'll get him back." I placed my hands upon Jeff's chest as I leaned my forehead between them, I just sobbed as I gripped his shirt gently within my hands. Jeff sighed as he comforted JR the best he could as he rubbed her back, it was a fantastic evening until now. But he made a silent vow to whoever did this, they would pay dearly with their lives for messing with JR and her son.

Mark and Glen drove up the drive as a few cop cars were in the driveway. Glen parked behind Jeff's SUV in the grass, barely getting the SUV in park as Mark jumped out of it and headed inside with Glen hot on his heels. They both stopped as they saw officers talking to CB and Matt, a few others looking around, taking prints and photos. Mark and Glen looked to one another as they looked around for JR. Jeff had heard Glen's truck from upstairs as he walked out of JR's room in just a pair of shorts. He walked to the top of the stairs as he carried a white wife beater in his right hand. "Up here guys." Mark and Glen both looked to him and bolted up the stairs. "What happen?" Mark asked as he gripped Jeff by his shoulders. "Now hold on Mark.. Don't kill me now..." Mark let him go and sighed. "Sorry.." Jeff motioned them into a guest room to talk. Glen and Mark stepped into the room as Jeff closed the door. "Now before you go and kill. Hear me out first... The police are here because Brinnie was kidnapped. We don't know by who, but the police are going to handle that part. But I've got a pretty good hunch on the who's. The why and everything else I don't know." Mark and Glen were about to throw Jeff out of their ways and head downstairs, but Jeff spoke up once again.

"And going downstairs to give CB and Matt a thrashing isn't going to help either.

CB tried hard and so didn't Matt to stop this guy. They've never seen him before or anything but they know what the guy looks like.

CB thinks he was hired by someone, trying to either run JR away or ruin her life for something. We don't exactly know, but those are our theories." Mark and Glen sigh heavley. "Now what?" Mark asked looking to Jeff. "I gave JR a promise we would find Brinnie and make whoever pay." Mark and Glen nod. "You know that's a promise everybody wants to uphold Jeff." Mark adds. Jeff nods. "Well we start at the main source." Glen lifts a brow. "Which is?" Jeff snickers. "The two who have caused Mark and JR misery for the longest time." Mark growled a bit. "Juleanne and David..." Jeff nods. "Exactly... But not tonight guys.. We'll start fresh in the morning." A knock sounded upon the door as Jeff opened it, to JR on the other side. She was wrapped in a blanket as Jeff opened the door. "Mark.. Glen.." JR walked in quickly as Mark wrapped his arms around her. "JR.." Mark sighs as he looks to Jeff. "Jeff told us everything.. I'm.. I'm sorry we weren't here.." Mark said as JR shook her head. "No, it's alright. Nobody expected this.." Glen placed a hand upon JR's right shoulder. "Don't you worry. We'll get Brinnie back before the cops put down their donuts and get to work." Jeff snickers a bit along with Mark. "I know.. Just the thought of Brinnie being with a stranger... We've gotta find him as soon as possible. He doesn't have his meds." Mark nods. "Don't worry. We'll find him." Glen added. Sniffling as I look to them. "I know.." Jeff steps up behind her. "Why don't you go lay down JR.." Sighing a bit as I lean my head against Jeff's shoulder.

Mark motioned Jeff to go take her to bed. Jeff nods. "Come on JR..." JR slowly follows him. "Please.. Don't leave me Skitters." I whispered between sniffles. Jeff wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I won't. I'll be with you for the remainder of the night." Slowly Jeff gets JR back to bed. Covering her up. "I'll be right back JR." Snuggling up into the blankets. "Alright..." Barely whispered as Jeff stepped out of the room. The police had already left as he headed downstairs to the kitchen, where the guys had gathered. "How's JR?" CB asked. Jeff grabbed a bottle of water out of the frig and closed the door. "She's just had it guys. She just wants to be happy and not have to worry. Get what I mean?" They all nodded. "I'm gonna stay with her the rest of the night. But I would start out with questioning David. He wanted Brinnie bad." Jeff threw out to them, as he walked off and headed back upstairs. "Jeff's right.." Matt said as he ran a hand through his hair. "Alright where's Dave hiding?" Mark asked. Glen rubs his chin in thought. "We have a show here in Houston.. Might be at a hotel.." CB snaps his fingers as he grabs his cell phone and starts making a few phone calls. He stands up and walks into the other room. The rest look at one another, then CB came walking back into the room. "Found the bastard." Everybody whipped their heads and looked to him. "Made a few phone calls and Greg's staying a few doors down from Dave." CB explained. "Love having friends in this company for one reason or another." Glen snickers. "Alright. Let's go question the bastard now. I don't care if Juleanne's there or not." Mark explained as they all walked out and headed towards the hotel to confront Dave.

**Chapter 19**

The guys got off the elevator and walked down the hallway, CB leading the charges to the room number, he was told by a few of the guys which one it was. Backing up so they weren't seen, except for CB, as he knocked upon the door. Grumbles could be heard as the locks being undone could be heard as the door opened. Dave stepped into the light slowly in just a pair of black sweat pants. Running a hand over his face. "Chris.. What do you want? Do you know what time it is?" Dave grumbled. CB crossed his arms over his chest and nods. "Yea I do Dave. But I've got something to ask you and you better have the truth about it." Dave looked to the Rabid Wolverine confused as he stepped a bit more into the hallway as he saw that Chris wasn't alone, as the rest of the guys stepped up. Dave sighs as he leans against the door frame. "I see your not alone.." He looked to everyone. "Alright come on in. I don't think making a scene in the hallway is the way to handle whatever you're here for." Dave opened the door as the guys made their way inside, after Dave turned on a few lights. The guys piled into the living room part of the suite as Dave closed the door.

Walking to grab a shirt off the bed as he re-entered the living room. "Alright now that I know Chris isn't alone anymore. What do you guys want?" Dave asked as he ran a hand through his short jet black hair. Mark was the only one not sitting down, arms crossed over his chest. "Where's Brinnie?" First thing he asked. Dave stopped in his foot steps as he looked to Mark. "What do you mean 'Where's Brinnie?' He's with JR, where else would he be?"

Dave was now really confused. "Can someone explain something to me here?" He added. CB sat on the arm of the couch as he looked to Dave. "What the hell happen to you Chris?" Dave asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. CB sighed. "Shut up and let me speak." Chris slowly stood to his feet. "Matt and myself were taken out tonight by two huge guys. I got my ass handed to me, while trying to keep them from taking Brinnie. But to no avail, they got him anyways. Brinnie was kidnapped tonight David." Chris explained in little words as possible.

Dave lowered his arms as he sighs and runs both his hands over his face and up over the top of his head. "You guys think I had something to do with it?" He looked to everybody as they all nodded. "I hate to break it to you, but I didn't. I've been here all night, nursing a knee injury from last night's show. I've got witnesses to that." Dave explained. Mark stepped forward. "You better not be lying to us David to cover your ass and Juleanne's." Dave sighs as he lowers his hands. "New flash Mark as you can see Juleanne isn't here. I caught her cheating on me, months ago. I kicked her to the curb, plus the kid wasn't mine nor yours. I don't know who's, but she tried placing the kid on me. But I wasn't going to take her bullshit, to inform all of you. I haven't talked to JR in months, never mind even thinking of taking Brindale from her. I would never do that. I know that's her son and I wouldn't sink that low. Come on now. Alright in the beginning I tried, but after the divorce went through. I knew it wasn't meant to be. So here I stand telling you the truth." "Do you know who would want too?" CB asked.

Dave looked to him and sighs. "Juleanne always talked about having her kid having a big brother. But the last I heard about that, god was about 6 months ago, when her and I broke up." Mark rubs the back of his neck. "Could she do it now, even though she's not with you David. She's that psychotic it seems." David nods. "That's true, but I don't know where she is or anything. How she would find JR and such. I don't know, unless someone leak the information to her through the company. Which I wouldn't know who, cause who's dumb enough to do it?" Everybody looked at one another. "None of us." Matt commented as Dave sighs. "I don't know where JR is, so don't look at me." "Who else knows?" Mark asked, as everybody shook their heads. "Tommy and Sandman know, but they know not to say anything." Matt commented as Mark nods. "Tommy and Sandman are like brothers to JR, they wouldn't do that."

"What do we do now?" Glen asked. Mark shrugs. "I don't know. We're stuck until we figure out who's been telling everything. Cause whoever took Brinnie wants him for some odd reason. And is trying to keep us away or even kill us off." Everybody looked to Mark like he was crazy. "Don't look at me like that. The house fire was deliberately set. I found out the other day through the reports. Someone was trying to kill JR and anybody around Brinnie. Probably thought they could snatch him up then, but they didn't think it through enough to do so." Dave looks to Mark. "I have nothing to do with any of that. I would never sink to those levels." Mark looked to Dave. "I know you wouldn't Dave. Even though the two of you are divorced. I know you would never hurt JR and Brinnie, for no reasons." Matt rummaged through his pocket as his cell phone went off, looking to the ID as he answered it. Climbing off the couch as he walked into another room to talk.

"We better head back to JR's. Think things through. Something has to connect somehow." Glen commented as Mark nodded. "Sorry for waking you up Dave. We needed to rule you out." Dave nods. "Understandable. I'll keep an ear and eye out here. Never know someone might slip." Mark nods as the guys file out into the hallway. "Dave meet us at the arena tomorrow morning. We can sit and see what we can come up with." Dave nods as Matt came jogging by. "What's the hurry Hardy?" CB asked. "JR and Jeff are in trouble at the house. Gotta go NOW!" Everybody followed Matt as Dave slipped on his sneakers, grabbing his cell and keycard for his room, following the rest of the guys down the stairs to the parking garage. Taking both Dave's and the other vehicle, driving like mad men through traffic and heading to JR's.

Pulling up the drive as Glen put the SUV into park, everybody piled out as a few detectives and such were walking around, along with photos and such being taken. The guys didn't make it far as they were held back. "What the hell is going on?" Dave asked as the guys looked around frantically for any signs of JR or Jeff. "Hey guys..." They all turned around as Jeff stood there in just his shorts, motioning them over. They all jogged over, avoiding a few officers a long their travels. "She's over here..." Jeff commented as they made it around a few vehicles to the ambulance.

The medics were wrapping up JR's hands with white bandages as the guys came to a halt. A big rush of relief ran over them as Matt looked to Jeff. "What happen bro?" Jeff sighs as he adjusted the sling his right arm was sitting in. "They came back to finish the job..." Mark and Dave both looked to Jeff. "They what?" Dave said. Jeff looks to Dave. "What the hell are you doing here?" Matt placed a hand upon his brother's good shoulder. "He's clean and with us. Now what happen..." Jeff sighed as he explained everything, from the goons coming back, trying to break in and take JR next. They never got far, cause Jeff was armed with a shot gun and JR was hiding upstairs.

"That's pretty much what happen... Got one of the bastards, the other ran off." Jeff finished his explanation as I slowly came walking over. I stopped at the sight of Dave standing before me. "David... What're you doing here?" He slowly turned around and looked to JR. "The guys came and told me what happen. Thinking I had something to do with it, but I don't. Then I heard you were in trouble, so I came to see if you were alright." I nod. "I'm fine that my guard dogs and Jeff were here. They didn't get me. Just some scrapes but I'll be fine." Mark pats her shoulder and looks to Jeff. "I'm never doubting you again." Jeff smiles a bit. "Don't worry about it." Walking over to Jeff as I sigh, feeling his arm wrap around me. "You alright?" I nod. "Yea I am. One down, one to go." "Alright let's get you two back to the hotel. We'll hold up there for the night. Come back here tomorrow when the cops are done investigating." Glen explained as he walked up. "Dogs are locked up in the basement. Their fine." He added as he looked to Mark, nodding as he looked to Glen. "I would say let's go to my place, but it's not done yet." Mark commented as Jeff led JR over to Matt's SUV and helping her into the back seat. "Just stay at the hotel for the night Mark. Figure things out tomorrow." Glen commented as they both climbed into the SUV and they all drove back to the hotel to recoup for tomorrow morning.

**Chapter 20**

A few days later, everybody was on the look out for Brinnie, anything to lead to his finding. Nobody couldn't find a damn clue nor lead, not even the police. I've been keeping myself busy, trying to keep my mind off of everything, but it was always in the front of my mind that I might not see Brinnie again. But I kept that in the back of my mind. I wasn't sleeping so I was usually out on my property working on things, or out at Mark's property working on the project myself. I was slowly getting supplies and such in, by my own pick up. Not until one of Jeff's connections brought in supplies to help keep the project going to finish, which was nice to know. I was up on the second floor hauling up a bucket of supplies I was needing and placed the bucket upon the flooring. Yes the second floor had floors, but no stairs yet.

I unloaded the bucket, cranked the radio and started in on some work on finishing up the braces for the walls for one of the last rooms on the second floor. I didn't care if I was hurt or not, this needed to be done. I promised Mark he would have a home here again, that promise I was keeping, along with a million others, which I was getting all mixed up lately.

I had climbed down to fill up the bucket and get some more lumber to haul up to the second floor to finish up the wall, so I could find an electrician to come in and start the wiring soon. I walked over to my truck, grabbed a bottle of water out of the cooler and sat on the tail gate, once I lowered it. Taking a slight break before I got back to work, I didn't care if I had to finish this project all by myself, it would get done. I heard gravel being kicked up as Glen's truck pulled up the drive. I sighed as I got to my feet, carrying the bottle of water with me as I headed back to work. I didn't need to hear bullshit again from anybody, only one who seemed to understand me right now was Jeff, CB and Mark. All the others were pushing me and I was on the brink of going ballistic.

The truck stopped as I headed to the pile of timbers to start bringing them to the side to haul them upstairs. I piled a few as I heard the doors close to the truck. "If that's you Glen.. Save your breath... I'm busy.." I said as I was pulling on the pulley system, I had rigged up and got the lumber up and tied it off. "Well that ain't any way to speak to an ole friend, now is it?" I heard the voice as I sighed. "Damn you Tommy. I thought you were Glen again.. Pain in the ass." Tommy and Sandman walked up as I climbed up to the second floor by an extension ladder. "We stole his truck.." Sandman snickered. I sighed as I walked around to the side and grabbed the lumber and hauled it onto the floor. Tommy and Sandman climbed the ladder and watched as I did what I was doing.

I finished as I looked to them, removing my hard hat and wiping sweat from my brow. "Alright who sent you and what's the message this time?" I said as Tommy and Sandman looked to one another then to me. "Nobody sent us. We came on our own, borrowing Glen's truck." Tommy explained. I nodded. "What you two going to give me a lecture too, like every other person I've heard it from. Except Jeff, CB and Mark of course. Them three kind of leave me be." Tommy walked over as I started in on work once again. "We've heard it all JR, Sandman and I came cause we are concerned about you. You haven't stopped and just taken everything in. Like you usually do. Your burying yourself in your work, kinda has both of us worried." I stopped mid swing of my hammer, lowering it and looked to him. "I appreciate your concerns the both of you Tommy, but I'm fine. I need to get this project done." Tommy sighs as he crouches down and places a hand upon my shoulder. "It will. Right now finding Brinnie's more important don't you think?" I sighed as I dropped my hammer, slid my work boot covered feet out from under me and sat down on my ass, bringing my knees up to my chest.

"Why does everybody think I don't know that? I do, I can't take it knowing my son's missing, out with some whacko, trying to make him a big brother, that he doesn't want to be... Plus he might be terribly sick, cause he doesn't have his meds. I know, I know I hear it from EVERYBODY.. Getting sick and tired of hearing it, driving me nuts!" I bellow as my voice echoes off of everything. Sandman walked around and settled down beside me, letting his legs dangle over the edge. "We're not here to tell you that or anything JR, we both know you've had enough of that crap from everybody else. But what Tommy and I are trying to say is, burying yourself in all this work, isn't going to help. But I can see it does, gets you away and off your mind." I nod.

"Someone who thinks like me, it's a miracle." I snicker as Tommy seats himself upon the floor. "JR, we came here mostly to have you get in the truck, go do some searching of our own. Sandman and I heard something that might help." I looked to Tommy. "What did you hear? It better be good, cause I'm at my wits end right now." "We heard a certain someone talking to a certain someone over a cell phone about a kid. Sandman and I over heard the conversation. You wouldn't guess who?" I looked to Tommy like he had two heads. "Stop speaking in damn riddles Tommy and talk English." Sandman commented. "Can see why she's looking at you like that?" Tommy sighs. "Alright...MVP has Brinnie. He's dating that Juleanne whore and he's at a hospital somewhere in this area." I shot up to my feet and headed for the ladder, Tommy and Sandman got to their feet and followed JR out of the project house, out to the trucks.

"Whoa JR, what's the rush?" Sandman said. "I knew it.. I knew that bitch had my SON! She's dead.. I tell yah her and MVP.." Tossing my hard hat, tool belt and everything into the bed of my truck, closing the pick up tail gate. Walking up to the cab and opening up the back door, rummaging through a few things and grabbing a metal baseball bat. "Let's go hunting. I know where MVP is and what vehicle he's driving. We'll start there..." Walking over to Glen's pickup as Tommy and Sandman climbed in, I hopped into the bed with the bat in hand. "Head to this address." I told Tommy as I handed him a piece of paper with the address. "It will be a ranch of course. Use to be owned by Juleanne's family. Not anymore though it's condemned. Bastards will hide out there." Tommy took the piece of paper and nods. "Hang on JR, we'll get there." Tommy said through the opened window as I hung on as we pulled out of Mark's driveway and headed to that address.

**Chapter 21**

Pulling up the long driveway to the run down old farm house with a broken down barn in the back, with an overgrown field surrounding the property with broken down, rotten fences. Jumping out of the truck as I saw the SUV I knew the skunk was driving. Tommy and Sandman climbed out of the truck as I started for the house, armed with the baseball bat. "Come on out Montel! I know your in there and you have MY SON!" I bellowed as I stood in front of his beautiful white Escalade. I tapped my foot against the ground, impatiently as I gripped the bat in my hands, knuckles practically turning white. "Last warning, you mother fuckin' skunk! Get out here before I turn your precious vehicle into a tin can. Don't tempt me that I won't!" I stood there giving Montel a bit of time and nobody came forth. "Maybe nobodies here?" Sandman questioned.

"He's the only one that drives this vehicle, seen him in it many times. He's here.. Just doesn't wanna face JR." Tommy answered as they stood on either side of the vehicle with their own weapons in hand. Tommy had grabbed a pick ax out of JR's truck, before leaving the construction site. Sandman had grabbed a thick chain from the bed of Glen's truck and armed himself.

I growled as I heard or saw no movement from the broken down house. "I think someone's scared.." I grumbled as I looked to Tommy over one shoulder, then Sandman over the other. "Destroy the vehicle?" Sandman asked. I slowly turned around as I swung the bat, taking out the headlights first, both sides then denting the hood. I turned and faced the house once again. "That's just the beginning Montel! Get out here!" I bellowed as I finally heard movements from the house. The front door opened with the hinges squeaking as Juleanne came into view. "He's not here... He took my car.." She bellowed from the shadows of the house. I growled. "Where's my son you psychotic twit?! He better be in one piece and not harm. If he is, I swear I'll kill you myself." Juleanne stepped out onto the front stoop and came into the sunlight. "I have him.. But he isn't here..." Tommy and Sandman stepped up as we heard her words. "You better not be lying Juleanne, just to save your own skin." Tommy commented. She shook her head. "No I'm not..." She sniffled as she slowly hit her knees, dry blood was upon her face, hands and such, along with bruises. I placed a hand upon Tommy and Sandman's chest. "Hold on fellas. In case it's a trick, let me go." They both nodded as I stepped forward. "Montel do this?" I asked, as I cautiously stepped towards her.

Sniffling as her body shook and nodded her head. "He did... After he found out you were still alive. I didn't carry out the assignment the way he wanted it done... He showed me who's more superior..." She babbled out. I sighed as I leaned a hand out to get her to her feet. "Where's Brinnie?" I asked as she climbed to her feet. She sniffled as she ran a hand through her hair. "I don't know.. He took Brinnie, cause he was sick of hearing the kid whine on how much he didn't feel good and left... Said something about a construction site, on one of the guy's property around here, that he knew of. All I know..." Helping her over to Glen's truck, got her into the bed of the truck, tying her hands gently together. Tommy and Sandman heard every word. "That could mean a few people..." Tommy said as I nodded. "Can't be Mark's. We were just there..." My jaw dropped as I looked to Tommy and Sandman. "We might of passed him on the road and didn't know it... He might head there.." Tommy placed a hand upon my shoulder. "Sandman, take the other vehicle, take Juleanne to the cops and tell them everything. Get a hold of the guys, tell them what's going on. Tell them to meet us at Mark's. Tell them to make it double time with the travels." Sandman nodded as he escorted Juleanne to the Escalade, while he was on the phone. I hopped up into the bed of the truck as Tommy climbed into the driver seat, peeling out of the driveway and heading back to Mark's property.

Arriving there, the guys pulled in behind us. Climbing out of the bed of the truck, the rest pulled up behind Glen's truck. "We got Sandman's call, what's going on?" Glen asked as he walked over with the rest following but Jeff and Mark. "We know who has Brinnie and he's here somewhere.." I started to explain as I rummaged through my truck. "Who?" CB asked as he walked up. "MVP has him. And somewhere here on Mark's land. We need to spread out in pairs and scout the property. Any signs, use the walkie talkie system on your phones." I explained as everybody paired off and went out on a search. "Anybody finds him, take Brinnie away gently. And do whatever to him."

I added as they walked off. Tommy and I stayed near the vehicles and the construction of the house as I didn't hear nothing but the ruffling of the plastic covering the house. "Where could he have gone JR?" Tommy asked as I ran a hand through my hair.

"I don't know.. Could be anywhere..." Then I heard the sound of pounding foot steps heading our way, around the other side of the house. I grabbed the bat out of the truck bed and headed for that direction. "Go around the other way." Tommy nodded as he jogged off to the other side. I came around towards where the sounds were coming from and was bulled over to the ground by MVP. Falling onto my back, sliding along the dirt and gravel to a halt and shook my head, getting the cobwebs out. I couldn't speak or even yell, he had knocked the wind out of me.

Tommy came running by along with CB, Matt and Glen hot on his heels. CB and Tommy took MVP down in one huge leap. Taking him down was the easy part, keeping him down was the hard part. They took care of MVP, tying him up while they called the police to arrest him. I slowly sat up as I winced, knowing my back was one huge scrape and such from the ground. I shook my head as Dave bent his hand down. "Need some help?" I looked up to him as I placed my hand in his and was helped to my feet. "Thanks." All I said as I walked over as I heard the guys trying to get answers out of MVP.

I stopped in my foot steps as I knew one place. "I know where Brinnie is..." Dave stopped as he heard me. "Where?" I looked to him. "I know one place he likes to go when he's scared or something, when he's here." I jogged off towards the barn as Dave followed along with Glen. I slid in the hay as I stopped and listened into the silence of the barn.

Dave and Glen stood there catching their breaths as Dave looked to me. "What are you listening.." I lifted my hand up to silence him as I stepped inside. I winced as I stepped wrong feeling it in my back. Dave steadied me as I sighed and pointed up to the hay loft. "There.." I whispered as Glen nodded as he climbed the ladder and headed up to the loft. Dave wrapped an arm around me, to steady me upon my feet. No use I leaned against him as I lost my balance, I was beat. Dave caught me in his arms, lifting me up into a bride's carry. Glen came climbing back down with Brinnie clinging to him for life. "I found him. Like JR said he would be hiding." Glen saw JR laying in Dave's arms as he held Brinnie in his. "What happen?" Glen asked. Dave shook his head and carried me quickly to one of the SUVs, Glen hot on his heels and climbing in as Matt drove both of us to the hospital.

**Chapter 22**

Four months went by, things were slowly getting back to normal, whatever normal is. Jeff pulled up the driveway as I sat in the front seat, with my eyes covered over with a bandana so I couldn't see. "Where you taking me Jeff?" I asked with some excitement in my voice. "Just hold on, we're almost there. Brinnie's with Mark and Glen, where we are going that is." I sighed impatiently as Jeff pulled up behind Mark's truck and cut the engine. "Let me get out and I'll come around and let you out." Jeff said as he opened up his door, closing it and walked around. I felt like a little kid at Christmas, the suspense was killing me to know where the heck Jeff took me and what the surprise was. My door opened as Jeff took my hand as I slowly slid out of the SUV to the ground. I was dressed in a pair of black jean shorts and a tucked in white Harley Davidson t-shirt, of course couldn't go without my black skater sneakers. Jeff led me away from the vehicle as someone else closed the door. I stopped as I smelt a familiar cologne. "Let me guess...Dave?" A hand patted my shoulder. "Can't fool you." I snickered. "Your damn cologne gave you away. What are you doing here?" "You'll see. Now follow Jeff." I sighed as Jeff led me as I slid my hand around the SUV, as I heard a lot of voices more than anything.

I leaned against the SUV as I felt another hand upon my shoulder. "Mark?" I questioned. "Yea it's me. Your in for a big surprise JR. Hopefully your as excited as I am." Jeff stepped beside me, lifted his hand up and untied the bandana. "Alright I'm going to remove the blind fold, it's in front of you JR." Jeff explained as the blind fold fell from my vision. My jaw dropped as I didn't know what to say. I took a few steps forward as all the guys were hanging around, the almost completed house for Mark. "What? How?" Was all I could muster up to say. Mark stepped up and laid an arm, across JR's shoulders. "While you've been taking care of Brinnie. The guys and I been takin' care of the work here. Knowing you couldn't get the time to come here." "I was suppose to do the work, not you guys. When did you get the time?" "Vince been helpful in letting us off on weekends, on and off. We would of been finished, but with the weather the past couple of days, didn't work out." Jeff explained as Dave walked by as the rest of the guys got back to work.

Mark walked off to help out as I leaned against the front of the SUV, Jeff was standing nearby. "This is all your doing." I looked to him as he shoved his hands into his pant pockets and shrugs. "I might have some doing with it. I told you I made calls and the calls came through. Materials and workers." I stood to my feet and walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, in a tight bear hug. "Thank you Jeff." He wrapped his arms around me with a grin. "Your welcome JR. I was happy to help you with this project." I pulled back from the hug and sighed as I walked to the back of the SUV, grabbing my gear that I had back there and tossing Jeff a hard hat. "Let's go help." Jeff catches the hard hat and nods as I placed my tool belt on and headed off to get dusty and dirty to complete the house.

Mark's new home was completed that day, except for the interior work, like painting and furnishing it with new furniture. The guys headed back to the road as Mark and I were the only ones left to finish it up. Days were spent painting, nights were spent just hanging out. Mark had to return to work in another month. Brinnie was helping out, when he wasn't in school. I had placed him in summer school to play catch up for what he had missed. Settling upon the porch steps, taking a break from painting, Mark came walking out and dragged the cooler over and opened it, grabbing a couple of beers. I sighed as I was covered in paint. Thank god for old clothes, then I know I don't care. Kicking off my old sneakers as I sighed. Mark seated himself next to me and handed me a beer. "I think we deserve these." He commented as I removed the top and chugged some. Sighing as I nodded. "Thanks." Mark nods. "Jeff and I have been talking..." I looked to him. "You didn't threaten him did you?" Mark shakes his head. "No I did not. He came to me, to ask some advice and such." I chuckled. "He doesn't need your advice bro. Him and I couldn't be any happier let me tell yah." Mark nods. "On a different matter besides the two of you. And I can see why, I was also wondering about what to do about it."

I turned a bit and looked to him confused. "What're you talking about?" Mark chugged some of the beer and looked to me. "Your construction business JR." I sighed. "Oh yea... That.. I cut the merge off. I couldn't stand that guy anyways." Mark nods. "I know. But the reason why Jeff came to me was to ask a few things. What you were looking for in a company to merge with. He thought I would know, because you and I are so close. So I told him everything I knew." I sighed. "What else did he have to say?" Mark thought for a moment. "That was the end of our conversation. So I don't know what yer boy's up too." I patted his knee as I climbed to my feet. "Yes I know him and I are dating Mark. But don't call him a 'boy'. He's a man after all and he does treat me like a lady. Trust me, you have nothing to worry about." Mark sighs. "Sorry JR. You know how I am, when it comes to you." I chuckle as Mark rises to his feet as we walk back into the house to finish up the painting. "I know Mark. But I'm happy. Brinnie loves Jeff and so don't I. I was at one time happy with Dave, I will admit. But I'm more happier with Jeff, than anybody I've been with. You out of all people should know and notice that." Mark placed a hand upon my shoulder, I stopped in my foot steps, turned around to face him. "I will try and not call him that JR. He has my respect no matter what. He knows him and I joke a lot. I threatened him at the beginning because I didn't know his intentions. But I know they are for your best interests and Brinnie's. I'm looking out for the both of you." I nod. "I know Mark. I appreciate it you know that. But you must trust my judgement." Mark nods. "I do. Now let's get back to work. Only got a couple of hours left, before I have to go pick up Glen from the airport. He's coming in this weekend to help me get the furniture and such moved in here." I nod as he headed upstairs to finish the painting the last of the rooms.

**Chapter 23**

Settling upon the back steps of my back porch, I sighed running a hand through my hair. I had just finished getting cleaned up from working around the property. Brinnie was in sleeping and I just wanted to enjoy the warm summer evening, before turning in myself for the night. I heard a vehicle pulling up in the driveway as our new rotties went to greet whoever it was, or take a chunk out of someone they didn't like. I slowly rose to my feet as I walked around the wrap around porch to the front. I wasn't expecting company as I called the dogs off. "Arian and Orion back off." The dogs stopped barking as they walked off and laid within their respective dog houses. I saw the drive side door open and close as I hurdled the railing to my feet and ran over. Jumping into Jeff's arms as he dropped his bags to the ground. I wrapped my arms around his neck as our lips connected in a mind blowing kiss, being a month and a half apart will do that to you.

Pulling back from the kiss as I sighed. "I thought Vince would never let you come home." Jeff chuckles as he holds me in his arms, picking up his bags as we headed inside. "Me neither, finally he gave me the time. I needed it, feeling burnt out." Placing his bags near the door as I closed the door behind me as he pulled me into his arms. "I missed you.." He said as he kissed my forehead. "I missed you too. Brinnie's been asking about you. I told him you should be home soon." Jeff sighs. "I would of called, but I wanted it to be a surprise." I giggle and lean my head against his chest. "It was a surprise let me tell you. I haven't hurdled the railing since this place was built." Jeff chuckles. "I feel privileged in hearing that." "You should be, I don't do for just about anybody you know." I wrapped my arms, loosely around his neck as I just started into his eyes.

I couldn't believe he was standing in my arms, never mind anything else. I wasn't expecting him until next month.

"How's Brinnie?" He asked as he picked me up into his arms and carried me upstairs to the master bedroom. "He's doing good. Helped me in the yard today. He was so tired, once he hit the pillow he was out." Jeff chuckles as he kicks the door gently with his foot to close it. Walking over to the bed, laying me down gently, laying down next to me as he reached over and turned off the beside lamp. Just letting the moonlight flood the room, I could see Jeff's handsome features as I lifted my hand up and caressed his cheek. Jeff leaned his cheek into JR's caress, sighing like he was in heaven. "I'm going to go shower real quick, then you got my undivided attention." Jeff whispered, mere inches from my lips. I smiled gently to him as I lowered my hand. "Hurry up. I already miss you." Jeff chuckled as he got up quicker than a jack rabbit on a date and headed into the half bathroom, off my room and went to shower. I changed into just a t-shirt of his from work and snuggled into bed, awaiting his arrival after he was done with his shower.

After an eternity, so it seemed, of love making. Jeff laid in the moonlight, with the blanket draped over his lower half sleeping. I laid covered up with his arm around me gently as I laid there and watched him sleep. I was tired, but not enough to sleep at the moment. I stared out the open window to the stars and moon hanging above in the black sky. I just let my thoughts wander mostly. I thought of all the bullshit I have been through and how I wouldn't had made it through it, if wasn't for the family and friends I have with me. Alright things between Dave and myself, didn't work out. Maybe it wasn't really meant to be, but him and I are slowly getting back on speaking terms and are not becoming friends. I felt Jeff move as I felt his hand rubbing my back gently. "Still awake?" He mumbled as he yawned.

I snuggled up to his side and sighed. "Yea just thinking that's all. Sorry if I woke you." "No you didn't wake me. I was kinda awake after awhile anyways." Reaching his other hand down and pulled the covers up over himself as I draped my arm over his stomach. "What are you thinking about JR?" Jeff asked as I looked to him. "A lot of things. Mostly how lucky I am right now to have you and everybody else in my life, when I needed you all the most. I got to some points where I thought I couldn't be rescued from, until you came along and made me feel special." Jeff held JR close to his side as he kissed her temple. "Same with you hun. I thought I couldn't be happy. Now I can't be any more happier than I am now." I placed my chin upon his chest and sighed. "Me neither Jeff. I thought when it came to Dave I was happy.. I was for a little while, but it diverted away after awhile. Then things fell apart. To me, maybe it wasn't meant to be. But with you, it's meant to be. I have never been so happier than I am now. You rescued me from despair, when I was past the point of it. I have you to thank in so many ways." Jeff sighed. "No need to thank me. As long as you and Brinnie stay in my life, that's all that matters to me." I sighed as I lifted myself up and kissed his lips. "I love you Jeff." I whispered as our eyes met one another. "And I love you Jaina." Then we ended up making love once again. But I know where I belong, within Jeff's arms, the one who rescued me, when I was past the point of rescue.

END


End file.
